A New Guardian Angel: The beginning
by DragonStar22
Summary: A normal teenage girl dies from our world only to be given a second chance as a guardian Angel and Dimensional traveler. It's not all fun and games... especially since someone's out to destroy all dimensions."Hmph, If I'm gonna die again I'll do it kicking your ass!" Warning : Multiple Anime's, AU,Oc .
1. Chapter 1: I'm dead, new destiny

Dragonstar22 here again with Rewrite for Hope's guardian, it'll be totally different from before, especially because it has sailor moon in it. Keiko's still going to do commentary with me. So here we go...

(_Thoughts_)

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

**** = time skip or scene change you'll be able to tell which.

_Italics=_ Flash back or memory.

*_telepathy speech*_

Disclaimer: Dbz and all of its characters is owned by Akira Toriyama and Sailor moon Characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Keiko and Kazumi are mine!, Along with the made up villains.

Chapter :1 part 1

* * *

Who ever reads this this is my journal. Any of the things you read here are true. This is the story of how I, an normal (well as normal as you can get) teenage delinquent girl lost any sanity she once had and became the Guardian Angel of the very thing I thought was just the product of imagination. This is the first of the Journal of insane Guardian Angel.

**~~~~(¬_¬)ﾉ ~~~KEIKO'S POV~~~ ┏(＾0＾)┛~~~ (∩_∩)~~~~**

"It's time for you to go." A blurred figure said, walking towards me.

My head was pounding and I felt blood run down my face. "What?" I grunted blinking I tried to see who was talking. The last thing I remember was my car getting hit by a semi truck and spinning out of control.

Oh right,I guess I should say who I my name is Keiko Aka Cali, Knight. I have tanned skin and, I'm kind of on the tom-boyish side wearing baggy grey sweatpants and a navy blue T-shirt that hugged my body a bit. Wild brown almost black hair with a bang covering half of my left eye, my hair reached down to a little above the middle of my back. My eyes for some reason seem to always change color, but most of the time they're sea blue.

Okay now where was I ? Oh yea I was trying to see who was talking, my vision finally decided to come through and I could see woman, she was beautiful. She had peach colored skin with long silver hair that was braided on the side and white wings. She had on a toga like dress, staring at me with her hand stretched out. Cautiously I grasped her hand, "Who are you?"

"I am Kazumi, the Spirit guardian, and it's time for us to go." Kazumi said smiling at me.

"Go with you where, a-a-am I dead?" I asked stuttering and looking around trying to calm my nerves. Only to see that my car looked utterly destroyed. My eyebrow twitched,(_Well there goes the possibility that I'm alive. I feel sad for the car.)_

She looked at me solemnly while pulling me up from the ground. She looked at the car for a second then at me, "In this world yes, but that is why you have to come with 's time for you to take your role as the guardian of hope and Dimensions, I'm afraid."

Staring back at her all I was thinking about was Guardian of Hope, completely skipping over the part of being dead;you would think that being dead would be my first concern,but oddly enough I'm fine with it's not like I would be missed anyway. "Guardian of Hope, are you sure it's me? I can believe that I'm dead, look at the car it looks like it's been through a tornado. There's no way that I could've survived that, but me being the Guardian of Hope is kind of hard to believe.(_I don't know why, but I feel like I should believe her for some reason ... eh, it's probably because I'm dead.)_

"Of course I am, now let us go and I'll explain more about it later." Kazumi said. She raised her hand and a gold scythe appeared in her hand, she grabbed my hand again and tapped the ground twice with scythe and just like that we were gone never to be seen again in my realm.

We reappeared on a planet with blue grass; the sky was white and had red clouds floating around in the sky with two blue moons. There was a lake next to us. I'm not one to say a lot about scenery but it looked beautiful, especially the light blue leaves of the trees. (Wow, this place is Sooo cool. I wonder why I'm here.) I turned to look at Kazumi, but she wasn't next to me anymore. I started to panic and kept turning around trying to find her... until I heard laughing. My eyebrow twitched and I slowly turned around. Looking up in the tree, there she was smirking at me. I glared at her a little then sighed.

Still smirking she jumped down from the tree and motioned for me to come over.

"You know, you could've told me where you were. I almost had a fucking panic attack." I said a little annoyed. I mean come on I just died and then you tell me that I'm the guardian of hope then up and disappear.

"But you look cute and funny like that, plus it's been a long time since I had a friend and some amusement." She said giggling.

I looked at her confused a little but I shook it off. _(I'm her friend already, I didn't know that oh well.)_ "Okay, so can you tell me how I'm this Hope Guardian?" I said sitting down and leaning against the tree.

"Okay yeesh, you're excited to know huh, this story is a little long so no interruptions and leave your questions for the end and now the story will begin. 16,000 years ago..."

I looked at her as she started the story_,( Did she just rhyme?)_I shook my head and tuned back into the story.

At the end of the story all I could do at first was stare at her. I blinked a couple of times, and then it all started to set in. "What the fuck, you mean to tell me all that anime I've been watching is FUCKING REAL!" I screamed, my eyes almost popped out of their sockets. I jumped up and started waving my arms around, pacing and mumbling all kinds of things about being insane.

Kazumi sweat dropped _(Well this is amusing but if she keeps pacing like that she's going to make a dirt path in the ground. It's really been awhile since I've had contact with someone, I hope she'll come around and visit after this, I could use this entertainment once in a while.)_ "Calm down already, we have to start training so you can go to your first dimension." Kazumi said walking up calmly and yanking on the back of my collar so I'd stop moving.

"Thanks I probably would've kept going for another hour," I said taking a deep breath. "So all that anime I watched is real to some extent, and I'm a full-blooded Saiyan and some other alien race that can change from a wolf and a tiger, and some other being that no one seems to remember a lot of because they've been extinct for so long. My question is how am I a full blood in these different races? Shouldn't I be like half or thirds of it_?"(That really doesn't make sense, but if all of those anime actually have their own dimensions I guess anything's possible.)_

"Good question, I thought you wasn't going to catch that,_ (would've been easier if you didn't)_ the reason is because you needed to be a full blood for you to be remotely strong enough to battle and guard the dimensions against evil. Even then you would need help, I'm sure you've learned from watching the shows that if you have a butt load of power you can't do anything completely alone. You need allies, teammates, or friends otherwise you fail, ne." She said clapping her hands together at the end.

"Now that makes sense so what dimension am I going to first?" I said I was actually kind of looking forward to this. I feel like I have a new purpose, not to mention this it's going to be fun shocking them each time I come to a new dimension. It's starting to sound better than the life I had before actually it'll I know it would be better than that. I started to smile thinking about it.

('_I wonder what she's thinking about to be smiling like that. I don't know why but I feel like utter chaos may start, along with change but that is what the prophecy said was going to happen. Oh well it's time to begin.'_ ) "Before you can go we have to go through training first. You can't just go and have no idea of what to do in a fight or how to use your abilities. Especially in the dimension you're going to first, but I'll tell you where you're going."

I leaned in close_,( I can't believe how excited I am about this, but I mean who wouldn't any anime fan would be if they just found out the shit I did. )_ "Come on tell me."

_(Yep, its official a lot things are about to change. I can tell by looking at her face, her presence alone will start changing things she's already changing me. I don't think I've ever been this amused in my life, just think about what'll happen to Trista or should I say Sailor Pluto.)_ "Are you ready?" she asked

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"Positive."

"If you don't tell me now I'm going to tickle you to death do you understand?"

"Hey! there's no need to go that far, now you're going to..." She dragged on _( Are you challenging me? Challenge accepted!)_

"KAZUMI," I yelled about to jump on her. She side-stepped and I landed face down in the grass.

"The Sailor moon dimension then to the Dbz dimension." She said calmly picking my face up and looking me in the eye. Then she dropped my face back in the dirt.

Dragonstar22: "It looks like things are about to turn up. Let me know if you guys like the improvement .Plz review."

Keiko: "Yes please do or she's going to start making me dress up in tutu and skip in the story. I DO NOT! Want to do that." gets on knees and pulls the puppy dog face. "I'm begging you please review, you don't want to see me skip around in a tutu."

Dragonstar22: "Ignore her; anyway see you guys again soon and look out for part 2. Ja ne!"


	2. Chapter 2:The Golden Door! Are You Ready

Dragonstar22: "We're back I hope you guys like the change so far." Then smirks evilly. "I'm almost happy that you guys haven't reviewed so far, because I got to force Keiko in to a tutu."

Keiko: "Please review I can't take wearing this stupid thing any longer." She whimpered, pushing Dragonstar out of the way.

Dragonstar22: "Hey! Don't push, any ways let's go on with the story. Keiko can you please, do the disclaimer." she said with puppy eyes.

Keiko: "no." glaring at Dragonstar22.

"Why?" stops puppy eyes

Keiko: "Because I'm wearing a fucking tutu, that's why! Make the tutu disappear and then I'll do It." she said crossing her arms.

"Fine, you're a party pooper, you know." Dragonstar snaps her fingers and Keiko returns to normal.

Keiko: "Much better. Okay Dragonstar22 does not own Dbz, Sailor Moon, or any other Anime dragged into this. She only owns me and the made up villains."

Dragonstar22 snaps fingers and Keiko's in a tutu again with fairy wings.

Keiko: "NOOOOOOO, NOT THE TUTU!" screams then passes out.

Dragonstar22: "Hehe that was fun, bye guys. I hope she wakes up." kicks Keiko a little.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Golden door. Are you ready?

I got up from the ground, and dusted myself off glaring at Kazumi the whole time. If looks could kill she would've been six feet under. "Why did you move?" I said, wiping grass off my face.

"What? Am I supposed to stand there and let you tackle me? I don't think so. Let's get going, I need to show you the door so you can train some so you'll know what to do." she said, then turned around and started walking towards a dome shaped building. There were trees surrounding it, it looked like the perfect place to take a nap.

Grumbling I got over it and caught up to her and said, "So how come I'm going to the Sailor Moon dimension first? It seems that if I go to the DBZ dimension it'll be easier for me to help them with the youma their always fighting. I could just blast them to bits." Pounding my fist and hand together with a smirk on my face.

"You do know that you're not there just to solve that problem? Besides that you'll only be there a little while." she said stopping when we got to the dome, turning around to face me with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

I stopped to question her "What are you ...," I thought a little bit until a butterfly landed on my nose then left when I figured it out...{A/N picture Goku with blank stare when he doesn't understand something. That's the look she had on her face.} "Oh you mean that problem, the one where they give up hope, criticize themselves or their teammates?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yes that, amongst the big threat that they can't handle. Once the threat is handled you'll travel to another dimension. ('_You know she catches on to things a little slow. Well we'll have to fix that now won't we?'_) Kazumi thought. "Now, come on Keiko you've got intense training to do." she said opening the doors to the silver dome mansion.

"Cali, you can call me Cali if you want." I said walking pass her to go through the door looking around.

"Cali, why do you want me to call you Cali?" she asked with a confused face.

Without looking at her because I started to get a tingly feeling an image of the only real friend I had when I was little appeared. She was the only one I trusted when I was in the orphanage. She got adopted and I never saw her again. After that I was on my own against the bullies there, it got worse when I started my Anime addiction, but I ignored most of it by pranking them for revenge.

( I wonder why I feel like I should use that name again.) Shaking it off I answered, "I used to be called that by my friend, don't ask why, but since you said we're friends I told you the name. "I turned my head to look at her "We are friends right?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She smiled and said, "Yes, of course we are."('_Yep, things are going to change I can feel it in the auras of the dimensions, and it's a good change too. I have a friend now too. I haven't had one in like a thousand years.')_

I turned back around and continued walking inside; it was huge when I walked in. Taking in my surroundings a little bit better, I asked looking at her over my shoulder, "Sooo, how come you're not going and I am?"

Looking at me seriously, "Two reasons." She said holding up two fingers. "1. I don't hold the power you do to be able to do what you have to do. 2. Even if I wanted to I couldn't, because the door you have to go through will only let the chosen one in to train in what they need to know, and that chosen one is you because your spirit aura matches the one I feel in the door knob."

Looking sheepish I said, "Sorry I was just wondering. So, once I go through that door I have to train alone then, go into the sailor moon dimension, right?" pointing at the gold door.

"Yes, you're right, though I must tell you it's going to be harsh in there. Also time passes differently, while for you it'll seem like years it'll only be only an hour or so here. No worries you won't age, your powers and mind will with the techniques the room teaches you will be the only thing that changes really. You might be in there for about a day earth time." She said patting my back.

My jaw dropped "Why the fuck would I have to be in there that long?" I said shaking the pictures of me being old out of my head.

"With you being a full-blood in three different species, there is bound to be a lot of attacks, transformations, and history you have to learn about. Then you need to get used to them and learn how to use them. This gives you some experience on fighting; you don't want to end up using too much on a blast and end up with no Ki energy, or spirit energy in the..."

"Okay, okay I get it. You like to make long explanations don't you?" I asked cutting her off and sweat dropping.

"I'm just trying to inform you. It's time for you to train; now in you go." She said pushing me to the door.

Surprised and annoyed I yelled, "Hey, stop pushing me!" when she finally stopped, we stood in front of the golden door. The door I would be behind for amount of years that I don't even know of. I gulped (_so this is it huh. Well I am dead technically so this won't be so bad right? I bet if I go to school I'd probably know everything already... but the question is 'Am I ready for this?'... Yep, I can't go back and let everything fall into darkness I 've almost been there before in my nightmares, I don't want to see dimensions there.)_ I grabbed the door knob and felt a rush of energy then a rainbow aura surrounded my hand all the way up to my arm when I turned it. I opened the door, once I did a burst of light shinned through the door; it was so bright that I had to close my eyes. I finally reopened my eyes and looked inside: the space was light blue and had some kind of control system with a big book floating in the middle. Farther away I could see a living space that looked the size of a high school.

I turned back around to see Kazumi Looking at me with an excited gleam in her eyes, "Well it looks like good bye for now, see ya in a couple years." I said waving goodbye and stepping inside.

"Goodbye Cali, see you in a couple hours or a week." she said smiling.

I walked further inside till it clicked in my mind that she said **("**_**See you in a couple of hours or a week."** 'Did she just say a WEEK!,That means 168 years in here... alone.) "_WHAT THE FUCK!"I screamed, I turned back around in time to see the door close and heard the click of the door lock. I stared at the door for a little bit, "...shit." I whispered.

Then a voiced boomed from the book,a man that looked to be in his 50's ghost started to come out of the book."You sure do have a very colorful vocabulary Hope guardian. I'm sure you've noticed the living space, that's where you're going to be staying for about 15 years or so. I'll be guiding you through you're training. You can call me Ted." He said stroking his goatee.

('_A talking book spirit named Ted is going to guide me in my training. You know what after this I don't think anything can surprise me or seem weird.'_) I thought sweat dropping.(_' At least I don't have to be in here for 168 years with this old guy.')_ "Uhmm... okay let's get started then. I want try out my new powers." I said, stretching.

"You do know I can read your mind right? That's something we're going have to fix later with some mind training ,and I'm not old I'm actually a young spirit. I'm only 58,00 years old. Now enough chit-chat let us to begin ,I'm going to turn the gravity up to 10x earth's gravity and you have to run around the whole Living space 100 time you make it to the front of the living space you have to do 30 standing pushups and 45 sit-ups. After that you can eat then I'll inform you on some of the history and other things." Ted the book spirit exclaimed. {A/n I'm just going to say Ted from now on.}

Sweat dropping I thought ('_This book is trying to kill me the whole entire living space is the size of a whole high school, and how is 58,00 years cosidered young? I guess no one said it was going to be easy.')_ I sighed and began running around the school, though it was more like jogging.

****15 hours later outside of the door****

In the living room on a couch Kazumi sighed and thought aloud "Hmm, I wonder how Cali's doing. Better yet I wonder what she learned in there, I hope it's about that other species that no one seems to remember much of. I've been around for hundreds of thousand years and I couldn't even get anything about them."

Suddenly she heard the door creak open. Quickly getting up and making her way to the door, she couldn't believe what she saw.

Cali stood stoically in the door way, radiating a calm but exotic power. Though it had only been 15 hours outside, 15 years passed inside of the room she still appeared to be 16 years old; but you can tell in her eyes that she was wiser beyond her years even more so than before. Her eyes still held a childish manner to them though. Her clothing had changed, now she sported black gi pants with a golden dragon on the side and a yellow sash; a white V-neck T-shirt that hung loosely but fit her body. Her hair now had some gold streaks and it had gotten darker, but you could still tell that it was brown. She had two scars on her face, one on underneath her eyebrow on the right-side and one on her right cheek that was scarred diagonally. Though that didn't take away her beauty it only made her look like a wild teenage warrior.

Kazumi's jaw dropped when she saw Cali's tail. She knew that Saiyans had tails but she didn't think that Cali would come out with one , let alone with one like that.

Cali took in Kazumi's surprised face and laughed, "Haven't you seen a tail before? You would think that you were someone who hadn't seen an alien before." Flicking her tail around amused by the spirit guardians face.

Kazumi shook off her surprise, "It's not that young one, and it's the color that's surprised me. I've never seen one that color on a Saiyan tail, let alone one that looked like I only it was shorter and hairier it would be considered a wolf tail. Your tail is silver and it's gold at the tip; I haven't seen one like that and how did you get those scars?" she asked curiously.

Stepping inside the room and shutting the door "Yea, well I am a full blood in three different species so of course it's different... the scars came from a couple training incidents, I used a healing power I learned to get rid of my other wounds , but those two wouldn't go away so I guess their permanent." Cali said Looking around. "I'm so~ glad to be out of there. I can finally be in contact with living beings instead of spirits from a book." Cali mumbled.

They both started to head back outside of the dome mansion.

**Cali's POV**

Once we were outside I closed my eyes and breathed in the fresh air. I opened my eyes and turned my head to Kazumi, her eye brow arched as she looked at me in a questioning manner. I shrugged and said "what it got stuffy in there, and this is my first time in 15 years to breathe in fresh air."

"Sorry, you just looked a little funny, did you learn anything about the species that no one seems to know anything about?" Kazumi said with an excited gleam in her eye as she walked closer to me.

With a sheepish grin I scratched the back of my head and said "Well, the spirit inside the book in there said I had to find out about that later on by myself, and that I should look out for anything that's different about and around me ,he also said to be prepared for the impossible, and that he himself didn't know anything about the other species and what happened to them."

Kazumi face faulted. I had to try hard to hold back my laughter; the look on her face was priceless.

Gathering herself back up she looked at me in my eye and said, "Are you serious, the book doesn't even know anything more about that?"

"Nope, nothing more." I said, I guess she thought I was pulling a prank on her.(_'Though that wouldn't be a bad idea.')_

"Wow, well then I guess it's time for you start your mission." She said trying to get over her shock.

"I wanted to ask you which one of the sailor moon universes I was going to?"

"You're going to the one that is one of the main universes; you see each dimension has at least 2 main universes. They are identical as far as people and enemies, but one can change and have its future morph meaning that it constantly changes, it also may have extra people that weren't there before. Mind you they don't know that. You being there alone will change that course of future completely, meaning that the future is basically unknown and the course of future before will be changed to an alternate future." Kazumi explained.

"Okay, but what's in the one I'm going to?" I asked slowly trying to digest what she said.

Winking she replied, "You'll just have to find that out on your own. The one thing I will tell you is that monsters or the enemy you're going to fight will possibly just pop out of know where immediately, so for now go with the flow and just stick with solving and mending their emotional and teamwork. The darkness right now hasn't been moving as fast as before. So I can't say that it's close ,but be prepared to protect your charge." She said as she started to walk over to the lake beside the dome.

"So I just help and do what my instincts tell me to do and protect my charge,Sounds simple enough." I said, walking over with my hands behind my head to stand by her looking over the reflection of the moon on the water.

"Don't forget to follow your heart." She said while she raised her hand in the air and mumbled a couple words. A blue backpack appeared out of the sky and floated down to her hand. Once the bag was in her hand she tossed it to me.

I caught it with one hand and inspected it more closely. I discovered that it had small silver and gold markings over it and a black star with a golden A inside of it.

"Those markings help keep the bag closed and secure from people who are not worthy or destined to open it. Whatever you need be inside of there, all you have to do is think of it and its inside though it does has its limits." She said then closed her eyes.

I checked it out one last time and pulled it on. The wind started to pick up and a black portal hole appeared next to me.

Kazumi reopened her eyes and with a proud, sad smile she held out her hand, "well it's time for you to leave my friend, I hope that you do well and defeat what is coming." (I really do or we are all going to be in for something devastating.)

I grasped her hand in mine and pulled her into a hug. She looked confused so I said, "Hey, don't worry I'll see you again soon. This is see you later chica, not Goodbye." With that she hugged me back. I let go and looked into the portal then turned my head towards her and grinned, put up a peace sign and said, "See ya later, Zumi!" I said sticking my tongue out at her then I jumped into the portal.


	3. Cali Goes to SM world

Keiko: "Hey guys I'll just do the disclaimer for now since I can't find Dragonstar anywhere. That kind of scares me, but here we go!"

Keiko Disclaimer: Dragonstar22 does not own Sailor moon or Dragon ball z or any of their characters. Unfortunately, but she does own me and any other oc's.

Dragonstar22 pops out of nowhere glaring at Keiko, "What was that Keiko?"

Keiko jumps up, "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?" she screamed looking like a deer caught in headlights.

(*Thoughts*)

"Speaking"

{Author's note}

*~*~* = time skip or scene change you'll be able to tell which.

_Italics=_ Flash back or memory.

*_Telepath speech*_

^*^*=Point of view change

* * *

Chapter 3: "Guardian for whom?"

Everything was black once I jumped through. Then my whole body felt like it was falling through a cool body of water, with my head going through first. Feeling around I noticed that my clothes weren't wet, but if I reached out it still felt like I was in a swimming pool. I realized that my eyes were closed so I opened them and couldn't believe what I saw. I was in something that felt like water but looking ahead; there was a tunnel that at the end it was like outer space, there were bubbles with dimensions floating around each had a name on it. I saw some that had more than one name. The Sailor moon one that I was going to was right in front of me. (*_I guess I have to swim to it_.*) With that in mind I started to swim towards it. Once I got to it I noticed that it too had more than one name, actually it had One Piece on it (*_this must be what Kazumi meant when she said 'You'll find out.' I guess this'll be interesting won't it ?_*) I pushed my way inside after that everything started to go black once again. (*_Why does everything go black when I go through portals? argh this is getting irritating_.*) That was my last thought.

**Serena's POV**

I was walking through the park at night after fighting a youma and all of the girl's screaming at me for being late. Calling me lazy and that I wasn't being a good leader. The worst part about that was that Darian agreed and added to it. Though from him I should've expected it. He always did it, so that was nothing new.

"I'm getting tired of the girls and Darian, always criticizing me, it's like everything I do isn't good enough for them. Especially Rei, she's always pointing out or screaming about something I did. They didn't even let me tell them that I fought a 2 youma on the way there and I sprained my ankle." I snorted at that (*_I bet they didn't even notice that I was hurt. What good friends I have._*) I sat down on a bench to let my ankle rest. (*_I don't even know if I'll be able to make it home._*) Sighing tears started to go down my cheeks. (*_They always tell me to act more like a princess that I have to rule crystal Tokyo. What about what I want to be. They don't even know that there's a reason why I act like I do, that the way I act is a lie. I can do the things that they want me to; it's just that I choose not to.*)_

I heard bushes ruffling next to me. Dismissing it as the wind but keeping up my guard, I closed my eyes letting the tears continue to come out, the next thing I knew someone sitting next to me with their hand on my shoulder. I quickly swung a punch to their face. I was surprised by who I saw next me.

* * *

**Keiko POV**

When I was able to open my eyes again I found that I was lying down face first on the ground. I sat up rubbing my head, feeling a little not in the back of it. My eyes darted around to see where I was, it looked like I was in a park at night behind a bush. I heard crying so I peeked over the bushes and saw that it was Serena crying. (*_I wonder why she's crying and out here at night. Looks like a good time to try that mind reading trick to figure out what's wrong.*)_ I closed my Eyes and focused on her thoughts. Once I finished reading I was both irritated and sad. (*_Damn I didn't know it was like that, and her ankle is bad from what I read. That's why she's sitting on the bench at night; she needs a friend that cares right now. Well what do you know? I fit the description.*)_ I calmly walked out from behind the bushes and sat next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, what happened next surprised me, she punched me hard square in the jaw. If I was a normal person I would've been on the ground seeing stars by now.

Good thing I'm not a normal person. I turned my face back to her, her fist was still in my jaw grinning I said, "Guess I deserved that. Huh?"

Serena still had a look of shock on her face; she quickly shook her head left and right, while removing her fist and replied, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have punched you." I could still see tears on her cheeks.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was being a dumbass and forgot that it's the middle of the night and creeps always come out during this time. I would've done the same thing." I assured her. Scratching my cheek with my pointing finger still grinning I added, "Though I probably would've roared 'Get the fuck away from me before I beat your ass!''. I said.

She started to smile a little and started giggling. _(*Good I got her to smile that's a start.*)_ She stopped giggling and her face turned back to being sad. I stopped smiling and put my hand back on her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?" She didn't say anything so I turned my attention back to her ankle. I grimaced It was red and swollen; to put it short it looked very painful. "Let me fix you're ankle." I asked.

At that her eyes turned wide and she asked, "What did you just say?"

"Let me fix your ankle, you won't be able to go home with it like that." I demanded with concern laced in my voice, my face told her that I was being serious.

"How can you do that? It's not like you have healing powers is it?" she asked with one eyebrow arched up.

"Just put it in my lap and you'll find out." I said with a smirk on my face and patted my knee. She seemed to be curious; she shrugged and cautiously put her ankle on my knee. I put my hands around it and my hands started to glow sea green to heal it.

**Serena's POV**

When her hands started to glow I started to believe that she could heal my ankle. (*_How can she just heal me, and care for me when she doesn't even know me. She even noticed that I was hurt before my friends.*)_

I started to feel the pain go away in my ankle. I could even see the swelling go down in my ankle through the green glow. (_Wow, it feels better than before it got hurt.)_ I turned my eyes back to the person who was healing me, trying to make out what she looked like better. She had on a white t- shirt that had a little grass on it with black Gi pants with a gold sash. I surprised to see that she had a tail that was flickering around calmly. The glowing started to disappear; I rolled my ankle around to find that it was perfectly healed.

Staring at it I turned my attention to the girl that was responsible for healing it. In awe I whispered "Who are you?"

**Keiko's POV**

"Who are you?" she whispered

I raised my eyebrow and put my hand out for her to shake "The name's Keiko Knight, though since you're a friend you can call me Cali." I told her and smiled at the end.

Serena glanced at my hand then, me, then back to my hand before she shook my hand, staring back at me with a small smile. I felt a shock race through my hand and up my arm once she did. By the look on her face I can tell that she felt it too. Pulling my hand back I said, "You don't have to worry about me knowing that you and your friends are the sailor shenshi. I already know." I shrugged, "I guess you can call me a guardian of sorts that's why I know who you are secret identity wise. Now will you tell me why you were crying?"

Serena was still a little in awe about what I told her but slowly she told me everything that happened.

"... and that was why I was sitting here on this bench in the middle of night." She finished quietly, a tear rolling down her face.

I wiped it away and pulled her into a side-hug, I said, "Everything will be alright, don't worry. You're a strong person whether they see it or not. The future is never set in stone you know, you can choose who you want to be and you can choose who you want to be with. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." I released her from the hug and stood up from the bench. Stretching my tail out I asked her if she wanted me to walk home with her, since it was dark out and the weirdo's really do come out at night.

She looked at me for a couple moments then agreed standing up also. I wrapped my tail around my waist and we started our walk to her house. I didn't need somone pulling on it.

While we were walking I told her a couple of other things about me to break the ice more and before we knew it we were joking around and laughing like we were old friends. While walking I memorized where certain stores and The Crown arcade that they always went to were at so I'd know. It didn't take a long time for us to get to her house, once there I turned to her and put up a peace sign and said, "See ya later Serena, remember what I told you and know that I'll always be your friend." I started to walk away when I heard her behind me. With an eyebrow raised I stopped and turned to face her.

"But when will I see you again?" she asked.

Smiling my eyes changed to misty green, "Don't be a worry wort you'll see me again. Probably tomorrow, but this time in the daylight I'm not done yet I still have a ton of pranks to pull and monsters to beat the shit out of." She started to laugh at the monsters to beat the shit out of part, when she stopped laughing she said goodbye and went inside her house.

I started going back down the street going over how things went tonight and what I was going to do about the scouts when a thought suddenly passed my mind (_Where the fuck am I supposed to stay?)_ Stopping to think about where I was going to go, another butterfly landed on my nose once it left I remembered that I still had the backpack_.(* Kazumi said whatever I need would be in the bag if I thought about it. But she did say it had limits. I wonder if a house with everything I need inside counts as a limit? *_) I took off the bag and thought of a capsule case that had a capsule that contained the house and everything I pictured inside the house in it. The A inside of the star on the bag started to glow rainbow colors, when it stopped I opened it up and inside was a blue-chrome colored capsule case. (*_Hehe, that actually worked all I need to do is find a place to put the house.*)_

I looked around first before putting the case back inside the bag and zipping it close, I the bag back on and started to fly around the city looking for a good place. After about a half an hour I finally found a place that wasn't too far outside the city and there wasn't any houses or anything by it and a beach was right behind it. (* Perfect nobody will be able to find the house and I won't have people asking questions. It is got plenty of room, it's almost like I was supposed to go here.*)

I landed and took the capsule case back out, I opened it up and saw the one labeled house but I saw about five other ones in there too. (* What are these for?...I'll find out in the morning I want to go to sleep.*) I took the capsule out and pressed the button and threw it to the ground, smoke coming from the capsule clouded my vision. Waving the smoke out of my face I finally saw the house; it was huge and reminded me of a mini pent house in Los angles, California. Walking inside, the gravity changed to 10x the Earth's gravity. I was glad that I remembered to have the whole house be able to change in gravity, like a Gravity room and had a training space with it. Now if I wanted to stay under constant pressure I didn't have to stay in the same room to do it. Yawning, I made my way through the house and found a bedroom to crash in.

Using piccolo's clothes technique I got ready for bed, and flopped on the bed. Drifting off to sleep I thought (*_ If everything in the house is how I pictured to make it then this'll be fun. I'll figure it out everything else in the morning tomorrow. Glad I made it like a penthouse I'll have enough rooms for company.*)_

**Serena's POV**

I felt better after talking to Cali; it was good to talk to someone and not have to hide who I truly am. Better yet, she helped me figure out what to do about Darien. After tip-toeing around Luna I slipped into bed. (* I feel like I should remember Cali from somewhere in the past. It'll come to me later if that's true. I'm glad that it's the weekend tomorrow.*)


	4. Chapter 4: Caught Slipping, News Flash!

Dragonstar22: Hey guys sorry for the long wait had writer's block, but I'm back and the story got's ta go on right? Also the story is going to be mostly from Cali's point of view from now on.

Keiko: yeah you left me hanging here I wanna start. Soooo, here's the Disclaimer

Dragonstar22 does not own Sailor moon or Dragon ball z or any of their characters. Unfortunately, but she does own me and any other oc's.

Chapter 4: Caught Slipping, News Flash!

* * *

**Keiko's POV**

"Oww, "I woke up with my face planted to the floor, *_Life just doesn't like me does it, even when I'm technically dead.*_ picking myself up off the floor I try to remember that tug that made me get up.*_Didn't that book spirit Ted say something about this.*_

**FLASH BACK**

_**(Little guardian when you enter the dimension you're going to you'll feel a tug in your **__**head sometimes depending on the situation. This means that one of your charges needs you, rather it be a mental, emotional, or battle problem.**_

"_Wait a sec, you're telling me that I have more than one charge other than the scouts?"_

_**You'll see when you go. Also to know who's in trouble close your eyes and say Byako, it'll give you an image of the person. Then say Byakko no transport it'll take you close to them, you can figure out the rest by sensing their Ki.**_

_Sweat dropping "So basically I'm a counselor /guardian angel/warrior for a bunch of anime superheroes is what you're trying to say?"_

_**Correct, but is that all you got from that? **_

_**"**ummm...what happens if I say yes?" sweatdropping more_

_**BAKA GUARDIAN PAY CLOSER ATTENTION THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_

"_**Calm**__ down, (try's to get the ringing out of her ears) jeez didn't know a book can yell that loud."_

**ENDOF FLASH BACK**

"Okay so that's what he meant by a tug, Byakko, (image of Serena flashes) wow she can't catch a break. Hold on Serena I gotcha, Byakko no transport."

In a flash of gold and blue I disappeared.

To reappear in the air upside on top of the **fucking **crown and land head first.

My right eye starts twitching, "Why can't I land on my feet like normal people or maybe a cat, but nooo I always hit my head or some other crazy shit." Standing up I looked over the edge and saw Darien's car so that means they're inside. I quickly used that clothes technique to change to some black shorts a blue V-neck T- shirt and a pair of white flip-flops. I jumped down into the alley next to the shop and went inside the crown.

The first thing I saw was Serena just standing there looking like she couldn't decide rather to explode ,cry or run out. I didn't see Andrew at the counter or any of the other scouts there, and I couldn't see what she was looking at. She didn't even notice me come in, so she's really out of it. So I slowly walked over and looked over her shoulder to see.

I got mad quick as hell when I did; Darien was making out with a girl and didn't even notice that his supposed girlfriend was standing in front of him.*_Arrogant son of a bitch if you're gonna cheat at least you could do it discreetly, and somewhere less open. You already know the girls come here every day, hell I know that and I just watched some episodes, you fucking live here. You know what ...I think this is the perfect way to introduce myself to you. Besides I didn't even like you that much in the show.*_

I walked pass Serena and started ranting, "**HEY PUNKASS, BITCH ASS DARIEN YOU JUST MADE AN HUGE MISTAKE! YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!" **

My yelling got Serena out of her stuck I don't- know –what- to- do-BECAUSE- I'm-SO- pissed state, and made Darien notice his surroundings. His eyes got big when he saw Serena and they got big as hell when he saw me standing next to her glaring and giving off heavy killing intent directed at him.

"Who are they Dare-kun, and why do you look like a ghost?" Says unknown girl with Darien.

"He looks like that because he just got caught and I'm very close to beatin' his ass, that's why. As for who we are I'm her friend..." I said pointing at Serena ..."and she's his girlfriend( points to darien), though I think now that we saw this she's about to be Ex." I said with my arms crossed.

The girl got mad and sprung from her seat after slapping him and ran out yelling don't ever call me again.

Sweat dropping when she ran out like a bat out of hell,_* Well at least we know she didn't know he had a girlfriend and that takes care of a problem.* _I snapped out of it when I saw Serena punch Darien in the nose,knocking him to the ground with a major nose bleed.

"We're over and don't think I'm going to ever come back to you, especially after this!" Serena whispered harshly with her fists clenched, but I could hear her perfectly.*_Hehe there you go Serena, I guess our talk helped you out huh, I didn't really have to do much of anything to help. _" Come on Cali it's time for us to go." She said tugging my arm,but I didn't move,yet.

With an evil smile I said,"Hold on a sec I wanna try somethingout." I walked over to where Darien was laying down on the floor pointing with one hand covering my mouth and said, "DAAAAMN YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT,did that hurt? Oh wait yo ass is on the ground so of course it did. tsk, tsk, should've been loyal and not a jerk,now you've got no girl, oh well." I kicked him making him groan i pain ,then grabbed Serena and hightailed it out of there before Andew snapped out of his frozen state laughing, "I always wanted to do that".

We finally stopped in front of a shrine. I looked at Serena to see if she was okay. She still looked pissed but she looks like a whole lot of weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

"Hey I told you you'd see me again in the daytime." I said with a small grin, "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for having my back Cali – Chan, but how did you know that was where I was there?"

I sweat dropped "umm...*_should I just say that I'm her guardian angel now or do I wait to say it to all the scouts? Damn it then I got to deal with all the questions, fuck it I'll just say it.*_

"Hey meatball head you're here early for the meeting that's a first, and who's the girl with you she's got a tail did she eat a devil fruit?"

I looked at my tail and I could feel more sweat drops on the back of my head *_ Aww what the hell, I don't even have a choice and did she just say devil fruit*_

"Raye don't be rude and she's my friend and my guardian." Serena said as she started going up the stairs.

I face palmed and walked gloomily up the stairs I could've sworn you could see a rain cloud over my head*_ She just had to say the guardian part, now I'm going to have to answer a shit load of questions. Life just loves to laugh at me doesn't it.* "_I'll explain it to you all inside the shrine_."_


	5. Chapter 5: Reap what you sow,Greetings

Chapter 5: Explanations, Attitudes clash

* * *

I was surprised that Raye just nodded and told me to follow her, though the color of her face said that was she pissed off a little. Why? I don't know. I just ignored it and walked in their meeting place... living room? '_Huh, now that I think about it I don't even know the name of the room their always are in for these things.'_

"Cali-Chan, are you okay?" I heard someone say.

"Serena why did you bring in another space case like you here and how is it that is she's your guardian, or are you spouting nonsense?"

I snapped out of my musings about what the room was called when I heard Raye say that. All of the scouts were there, and when I say all, I mean even the outers and Reni though she looks different than before. Her hair is darker almost like a mix of purple and red it's also in a ponytail instead of the usual rabbit ear odango, and her eyes are blue like Serena's instead of red. They were all staring at me with some interest. I guess it's because this was supposed to be a scout meeting.

_'I am not a space case.'_ Raising an eyebrow, I said "Just because someone looks like they're not paying attention, doesn't always mean that they're not, but eh I digress."

And just like that, Rei and Serena were instantly quiet. I sat down against a wall and stared back at them. Serena chose to sit next to me as the rest of the scouts and the cats continued to stare.

"Who are you?" Mina asked.

"..." I didn't say anything._ 'If I have to sit through them interrogating me then I'll at least amuse myself and have fun doing it._ _Let's see how long I can keep this up with a straight face.'_

"..."

"...Well are ya going to say anything?" This time Makoto tried it. '_I'm sorry ,but it seems that my voice box is out of order. Please try again later.'_

"..."2 minutes went by and by now everyone in the room started to get frustrated... well everyone except Serena, Hotaru and Trista aka sailor Pluto. Actually she and Hotaru looked amused. I guess they get it since they're quiet most of the time._ I'm surprised they stayed quiet this long._

"This is pointless this is supposed to be a, you- know- what only meeting is this some kind of joke Serena?" I glared at Luna. '_And being surprised just went out the window, Luna I thought you were supposed to be smart you just gave it away and talked smarty pants.'_

"No Luna this is no joke, I think this may some kind of test. I mean Serena did say that she was her guardian right?" Ami muttered but everyone heard it.

"Hey I know you're able to speak because you talked a while ago, can you please to us who you are and this guardian thing?" Mina pleaded.

"..." I just stared at them for a few seconds then smirked and closed my eyes. My eye color changed to green when I opened them back up. They shifted and looked ready to attack, and I could feel Serena tense up beside me. I decided that my little game was over. Still smirking I said "... Haven't you ever heard of a running gag before?"

The reaction was immediate, they all face faulted and I could hear Serena and Trista giggling as the other scouts screamed.

"_**WHHAAAAAATTTT!**_"

"That was supposed to be a joke?" Makota deadpanned.

"It wasn't a mental test?" Ami said.

"You had us worked up over **_NOTHING_**!" Both Luna and Rei screeched.

"You guys yell too much, we're in the same room you know." I replied, pretending to get the ringing out of my ears.

"SHUT UP!" Their teeth turned all pointy, like when anime characters get mad... oh wait, I am in an anime. Did my mind forget that? Maybe I spent too much time in that room?

"See, that right there is the reason why I started that game to get all the screeching out of the way so I wouldn't get interrupted and have to repeat myself . Besides, all that yelling is making you sound like banshees...unless that's what you normally sound like." I said tilting my head to the side. Haruka, Michiru, and Trista looked like they wanted to burst out laughing, the other scouts were covering their mouths to keep from laughing and Serena already was. Luna and Rei glared, I would've been dead if I was any other regular person, but luckily I'm not.

"Well can you tell us who you are now or do we have to go through another joke?" Rei grunted.

Jabbing my thumb towards Serena, "I am basically her guardian angel, and my name's Keiko Knight, but you can call me Cali, if you're a friend." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Oh, and apparently I'm yours, and apparently everyone else in this room guardian as well."

They all were shocked, even Serena._ 'Why is she so shocked I told her that already.'_

"Cali you didn't tell me you were their guardian too!" Serena said pushing me lightly on the shoulder.

I sweat dropped, scratching my cheek sheepishly_, 'So that's why? I thought I told her already.' _I stood up stretching, because my legs were falling asleep, and my tail needed to stretch out too.

"Does this have something to do with the time shift?" Trista asked. I shook my head no.

"Well then how come? I thought everything was over because we defeated everything already, right Trista?" Rei asked looking at her to get approval.

"That's correct Rei the only thing left is for Serena to marry Darien so crystal Tokyo will begin." Trista said.

I felt Serena's anger flare and I scowled, my tail bristled I could sense someone else's Ki coming up the shrine but I wasn't going to say anything yet. "Wrong." I said crossing my arms.

Reni shifted a little bit. "What! Are you saying that it's not over?" Haruka stated.

"Yes, that and you all need to learn something, and Serena is not marrying Darien." Once I said that Darien came in and I could feel Serena's anger rise._ 'Oh boy, here we go...3,2,1!'_

"Of course Serena's going to marry me. We already saw the future." He said cockily.

"Wrong I am not marrying you, asshole!" Serena shouted. She looked a little scary though. I guess it's because she did that anime thing where their bangs cover their eyes, but eh I digress_ 'Woo! you stood up for yourself Serena. That talk really did help a lot, you finally got it in your head that you don't have'ta take shit from people all the time.' _I mentally cheered.

The rest of the scouts were confused and shocked that Serena said that. Though I could see Haruka smirking and Reni actually smiled a little. Wait what. _'...hold up I can't believe I saw that ...Reni smiled at Serena saying this, something weird is going on, because last time I checked she liked Darien. But then again this an Alternate dimension...could that be it or is he just a douche bag?'_

"Wait what is going on between you two. Serena I thought you loved Darien." Makoto asked confused looking at Serena, then Darien, then back to Serena.

I could hear Mina mumble that she didn't feel that Serena loved Darien that much before. Now it's like nothing was ever there. _'Well at least she gets it somewhat.' I thought._

Serena was glaring at Darien full on now. "I told you we are through, and I'm never going back to you, so leave!"

"Come on meatball head you don't mean that." He said trying to move closer to her, I blocked him and growled, "Stay away, she said she's through with you, dumb ass can't you take a hint?"

All of the scouts were watching us now and were trying to figure out what was going on.

"You have nothing to do with this, she's mine." He sneered. I narrowed my eyes as they flashed orange, I could feel a lot of darkness stirring up in him and it was pure. Not like it is when someone else is controlling you...no this was always in him no other influence was there._ 'So at least I got my answer. He was always a douche bag.'_

"Like hell I have nothing to do with this. I'm her guardian; it's my job to protect her and them, and that's what I'm going to do." I growled._ 'Wait growl_ ... _since when do I growl? It must have to do with that animal extinct thing because I'm basically half animal.' _I mentally shrugged asI raised my hand and green rings wrapped and tightened around him. He started to struggle but that only made them tighter.

"Okay somebody please tell us what's going on." Ami said.

Once she said that they looked towards me and Serena.

I blinked. "What?" I said.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Ami asked us; I looked towards Serena, only to come face to face with a full blown puppy dog face.

I turned back to the rest of them and they all had desperate looks, even Trista which surprised me. I sighed, "Fine I'll explain it." Serena hugged me from the side while the rest muttered, "Finally."

I didn't want to go through explaining everything so I decided to try something new. I pushed Darien down so he wouldn't try to hopp away, and figured out how I was going to shed a little light on the matter.

"Instead of explain how about I show all of you what happened to cut down time." I said.

"WHAAATT! You can do that" They all said even Darien though he sounded nervous about it. I mean I can understand him being nervous, his shit is about to hit the fan once I show them.

"Uhmm, yea I can do that." I deadpanned.

"Why didn't you do that before to explain everything?" Mina asked sweat dropping.

"You didn't ask, and the situation didn't call for it, but now it does. Everyone just close your eyes and it'll show you what happened. I'll warn you though that this is from my point of view, so you may hear one of my thoughts, but not all of them.

"How do we know this is not a trick?" Artemis finally spoke up.

I was getting a little irritated now. "Just do it already, if I wanted to do something bad to you guys then you all would've been wrapped up like this baka." I said calmly pointing at Darien, despite being annoyed.

"Guys I believe her let's just do it so we won't be all confused anymore; I hate not knowing things." Mina said closing her eyes. The rest of them besides Haruka still felt uneasy about it, which proved to make me a little bit more irritated.

"I agree with Mina I trust her, so just do what she said." Haruka stated.

The rest of the scouts finally did it and I closed my mentally searching through for the memory, I cut it down to when I got there. I whispered _'Memoirs no mirror' _and everything faded back to that memory.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_My right eye starts twitching, "__**Why can't I land on my feet like normal people or maybe a cat, but nooo I always hit my head or some other crazy shit."**__ Standing up I looked over the edge and saw Darien's car so that means they're inside. I quickly used that clothes technique to change to some black shorts a blue V-neck T- shirt and a pair of white flip-flops. I jumped down into the alley next to the shop and went inside the crown._

The first thing I saw was Serena just standing there looking like she couldn't decide whether to explode, cry or run out of the place. I didn't see Andrew at the counter or any of the other scouts there, and I couldn't see what she was looking at. She didn't even notice me come in, so she's really out of it. So I slowly walked over and looked over her shoulder to see.

I got mad quick as hell when I did; Darien was making out with some girl and didn't even notice that his supposed girlfriend was standing in front of him.*_Arrogant son of a bitch if you're gonna cheat at least you could do it discreetly, and somewhere less open. You know what I think this is the perfect way to introduce myself to you I didn't even like you that much in the show.*_

I walked pass Serena and started my little rant, _"__**HEY BITCH ASS, DUMBASS DARIEN, YOU JUST MADE AN HUGE MISTAKE!"**_

My yelling got Serena out of her stuck I don't- know –what- to- do- I'm-SO-FUCKING- PISSED state, and made Darien notice his surroundings. His eyes got big when he saw Serena and they got big as hell when he saw me standing next to her glaring and giving off heavy killing intent at him.

"_Who are they Dare-kun, and why do you look like a ghost?"_ the unknown girl with Darien said nervously her eyes had got big as well.

"_**He looks like that because he just got caught and I'm very close to beatin' his ass, that's why. As for who we are I'm her friend, **_pointing to Serena_**, and she's his girlfriend,**_ pointing at Darien,_** though now I think that since we saw this she's about to be his Ex-girlfriend."**_ I said with my arms crossed.

The girl sprung out her seat, after slapping him and ran out yelling "_Don't ever call me again you bastard."_

Sweat dropping when she ran out of the arcade like a bat out of hell**,**_*** Well at least we know she didn't know he had a girlfriend and that takes care of one problem.* **_I snapped out of it when I saw Serena punch Darien in the nose,knocking him to the ground with a major nose bleed.

"_We're over and don't think I'm going to ever come back to you, especially after this!"_ Serena whispered harshly, but I could hear her perfectly.*_Hehe there you go Serena; I guess our talk helped you out huh; I didn't really have to do much of anything. _"Come on Cali it's time for us to go." She said tugging my arm. I didn't budge. I noticed Andrew ad came out by now and his jaw was dropped and he looked pissed. I decided to this quick.

"_**Hold on a sec I wanna try something."**_ Smirking I walked over to where Darien was laying down on the floor and pointed partially covering my mouth and yelled, _**"DAAAAMN YOU JUST GOT KNOCKED THE FUCKOUT, and you don't have any girl, tsk, tsk, should've been loyal and not a cheater, oh well."**_ I kicked him in his side, then grabbed Serena and high tailed it out of there laughing, before Andrew got out of his shocked state.

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

The girls were all staring blankly at me ,then their heads slowly turned to Darien. Who was on the floor sweating bullets. I sat back down and made a bowl of popcorn magically appear before getting comfortable for the fireworks that were about to begin. Munching on the popcorn I whispered "... and the show begins."

All at once each girl started to walk towards him.


	6. Chapter 6:The adventure begins

Keiko: Hey Dragonstar would it be okay for me to have a pet Dragon, or maybe a fox in the story?

Dragonstar stares blankly at Keiko "Why would you want a pet? Let alone a Dragon or a Fox. How did you even put those two in the same category anyway? One breathes fire and other is jut stealthy; I don't see how those two compare."

Keiko stares at her disappointed, then states: "Maybe it's because their... AWESOME! Plus I have to have something to complain to, I can't rant to you during the story."

Dragonstar smirks: "You do have a good point I'll think about it, besides even if you did start to rant to me I would just ignore you and put you in a tutu again."

Keiko narrows her eyes at her: "What did you say?"

Dragonstar: "Anyway back to the story and thanks again to OmegaShinobi for reviewing and I hope more people will review here's the Disclaimer. Go on Keiko.

Keiko: "Hey, don't ignore me."

Dragonstar22 does not own Sailor moon or Dragon ball z or any other anime that may appear in this, or their characters. Unfortunately, but she does own me and any other oc's. Now on with the story!

('_Thoughts_')

"Speaking"

*_Telepath speech*_

~*~*=Point of view change

* * *

Chapter 6: The adventure begins, Enter Straw Hat Pirates!

**Keiko's POV**

"... Wow if I couldn't feel his Ki I would think he was dead, from humiliation or just the beating I wouldn't be able to tell." I commented my eyes wide open blinking in disbelief._ ('I didn't know they would go this far.')_I thought.

I was in front of the shrine now having followed them out when they dragged Darien outside. Sitting in my spot against the tree, I had finished my popcorn a while ago after I felt a couple of different Ki's heading this way but ignored it thinking it was just some people passing by, and now I was just staring at what the girls did to Darien.

The girls went psycho on Darien, they absolutely went all ape-shit on him and humiliated and tortured the guy, I guess that's why you don't cheat and betray your super powered girlfriend and her friends; they were all sitting down panting from whatever they did to Darien to make him look the way he does now. They were all smirking, well except for Reni who didn't participate in the thrashing of Darien. She had decided to sit by me and watch while eating popcorn. So now she was in the same state of awe that I was in now.

He looked like he just went through a tornado actually, he kind of reminds me of my car when I died, barely recognizable and damaged beyond repair. I know his ego is damaged beyond repair because he just got his ass handed to him when the girls weren't even transformed and his car was tore up, plus the girls somehow managed to get permanent rainbow hair die and covered his hair with it.

It now looks like a bag of skittles, so now he'll probably have to shave it all off, because Trista made it so the only way for it to ever come was to shave it. Speaking of which they shaved the back of his head to say 'I'm a pervert and I'm proud of it.'

"You're right Tail-san."

I nodded slowly, still staring at Darien's head in fascination, "I didn't even know they made hair dye that color."

"I didn't either Tail-san; the grand line is full of mysterious incredible things isn't it?"

I nodded again in agreement, "Yea, the grand line is full of ..."At that point something clicked in my head. ('_Wait, what the hell ...did she just say the..., GRAND__** LIIINE**__!') _I took my eyes off of Darien to see Robin standing there next to me smiling, along with Nami and Usopp; I could hear and see the other straw hats coming up behind them.

I sprung up out of sitting down and yelled, "_ROBIN, NAMI, and LONG NOSE!" _Now everyone was staring at me. The rest of the straw had caught up by now and were going through their usual antics. I didn't really care because my depression cloud had just came back to me, ('Oh_ shit now I've got to deal with them interrogating me too, and now since they're here something bad is bound to happen...Life you really must love doing this kind of shit to me, don't you...I knew that this would happen at some point, but not on the second fucking day I got here!')_

"Ack, she knows our names!" Usopp said cowering behind the tree, "Nami, Robin the great SogKing demands that you get her.

Nami punched him hard in the back of the head; veins were popping on the side of her head. "Idiot I don't take orders from you! Besides she's probably more scared of you than you are of her."

That statement got me come out of my depressed state. I narrowed my eyes at them, ('_Oh, so you're calling me an bigger coward than him basically .Ha, you my friend, have earned yourself a spot on my prank and shock- the- hell –out-of- you list.')_ then grinning I said, "Me being scared of him has the same likely hood of you giving away all your belie, Luffy turning down a refrigerator full of meat, Robin never reading a book again, Zoro being able to not get lost" then I pointed towards the scouts, "... and Haruka saying that she'll never ever race or drive fast again and Ami saying she wants to be an underground street fighter instead of an doctor."

"_**WHHAAAT!" **_they all yelled. _"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT'S WHAT THEY DO THE MOST, WE DON'T EVEN KNOW __**YOU**__!?"_ All of their jaws had dropped including Trista and Robin. Luffy and Chopper had stars in their eyes, Usopp's legs were shaking like leaves.

_('Hehehe, don't fuck with me or you'll end up getting your mind blown.') _I thought smirking, but that instantly turned into a frown because I felt a gigantic power level nearby.

_**BOOOOOMM! BOOOM!**_

An explosion caught every ones attention. A cloud of dust clouded the area; I sensed what ever made that explosion power level spike and it was really close. I looked up and saw a shadowed figure behind the dust preparing an attack; I made a barrier over all of them then dodged out of the way when he threw it at us._** BOOOM!**_

_('Who the fuck is this guy, their power level is a little higher than mine transformed! Damn it I felt a lot of power levels go down after that first attack, and there are no dragon balls here to wish them back. I need to get use a sneak attack and get him then.')_ I quickly transformed to super Saiyan and changed to my gi, because I knew this would be my battle, and mine alone because there was no way the others can take down this guy, whoever the hell he is and the dust was about to start clearing up. I got ready to I.T. up there once it was almost gone, when I heard every one in the barrier panicking and trying to break the dome down._ (They are trying to destroy the only thing that's keeping them alive right now! They'll only end up hurting themselves!) _

*~*~*~***Serena's POV***~*~*~*

The dust had finally started to settle, when I opened my eyes. I looked around to see that everyone was okay, shook up but okay, and we were all trapped in a blue dome except for Cali who looked pissed.

"What's going on? Why are we in this dome thing?" the green haired man said. The rest of the people who came here with him were looking around and panicking. All of the scouts had got up and were transformed and about to try to break down the damn dome.

_*ALL OF YOU __**SHUT UP**__ AND CALM DOWN __**NOW**__!*_ Cali's voice rang in my head. I noticed everyone stopped what they were doing and were now looking for the voice. I looked towards Cali and saw that she was looking at us her eyes had changed now to a dark almost red orange. Her clothes had changed to the gi she wore the first day I met her. Her face was blank and calm.

*_ Now that's better. Listen up ,that voice in your head is me Cali or that girl with the tail look over to were Serena's staring out the barrier and you'll see me.*_Everyone looked around until they saw me pointing in Cali's direction, then looked to her_. _

"Why are you outside the barrier?" Ami asked. Cali now had green eyes and her hair had turned blond and was spiked up alot more than usual.

_*Look I don't have time to explain what's going on, but you have to trust that I know what I'm doing. Don't fuck with the barrier because I put it up to protect you guys. Pay close attention to whatever happens next in this fight, look up in the air when I stop speaking and you'll see what caused this... Damn it the dust is almost gone! Okay listen, scouts you can tell the straw hats about your powers and stuff and what you and I are. They're good people plus they're all my charge as well, you can trust them also Serena and Trista, I trust you guys to be leaders. Cali over and out*_

Cali had cut the link off and disappeared. The dust was completely gone now. I looked around to see that everyone was looking up in the sky stunned.

I looked up to see why and when I did I froze. There was a bulky muscular man floating in the sky, grinning maniacally down at us, what shocked me the most was the devilish look in his eyes; where there was supposed to be white they were black instead, his iris was orange. They gave off a feeling of absolute dread. His skin was as pale as bones and he was dressed in a crimson grim reapers' coat. His hair was a head full of black and blue flames. He had a very long and wide sword strapped to his back.

"Th-Th –That Cali girl... Is going to fight this guy!" the long nosed boy stammered.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing... though I don't have any eyes. Skull Joke, Yohoho!"

"You idiot this is not the time to be joking around! We almost got killed by that guy!" The orange haired girl, I think her name is Nami snarled at the tall afro man.

"Hey, I think you guys need to look at what this guys doing now." Makoto yelled.

I turned back to the sky to see the guy was preparing to launch another attack.

"Say good bye, you disgusting humans!" He cackled at us throwing his hands up. When he was about to through it down I felt an immense fear no matter what Cali said about the barrier. The out of know where a blue beam blasted the guy up father into the sky, his attack had dissipated and now he looked mad.

"_WHO THE __**HELL **__DID THAT!" _He roared looking down menacingly at us. All of a sudden he was hit back down to the ground; he stopped himself before hit the ground and floated back up drawing his sword.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

Cali appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back hard enough to send him flying forward.

"Are you looking for me?" She said, preparing to attack again. He glared at her scowling.

"How, dare you interfere with masters plans?" He screeched rushing towards her in the sky when he slashed down Cali disappeared then re appeared behind him and tried to blast him. He repelled it back with the sword and she disappeared and punched him hard in the face then tried to roundhouse kick him. He blocked and tried to cut through her leg, she blasted him in the face knocked the sword away. It fell and hit the ground hard causing some dust to go up in the air. Then the two started to go at it faster than my eyes could follow, the only way I was able to keep track of them was following the boom sounds and blasts of them in the air._ (Cali I hope that you beat him, because this guy is way out of our league... this must be why you have come now instead of in the other battles...this is bigger than ever before.)_ He phased behind her and kicked her down to the ground she crashed down right in front of the dome. The sword was right next to her; she picked it up and broke it in half.

"You little wench how dare you destroy my sword, tch... it does not matter no matter what you do you'll still be inferior to masters plans and you will die by my hand, know my name is Rasher for I'll be the last person you'll see. You can't stop this dimension or any others from plunging into darkness for eternity!"

"I don't give 2 dog shits about your damn master's plans." she panted, her clothes were tore up and I could see some nasty bruises there was blood on her clothes and arms too. "This dimension isn't going to die out because;_ YOU'RE __**NOT**__ GOING TOGET BY __**ME**__, YOU ASSWHOLE!"_She screamed I guess she started powering up because her hair and tail started glow red. "_KAIO KEN TIMES_ **20!"**She yelled and shot up into the air they started going at it again.

~35 minutes Later~

Cali and that Rasher guy were still going at it. Buildings around the area were being destroyed but everyone had left after the first explosion.

"This is insane all of this darkness I'm sensing from this guy." Raye said.

"I didn't know there was a way for a person to be able to battle and move as fast as their going now." The moss haired man commented still trying to follow the fight. "My Haki can't even follow."

"This shouldn't even be possible grand line or not. The power levels of those two are way beyond ours and anything else we fought, even the fight with galaxia doesn't compare to this!" Ami exclaimed reading her mercury scanner that was going haywire.

Nami and the straw hat pirates turned toward us now. "What is going on can you guys tell us who's that girl fighting?" The little reindeer said.

"Doctor-san is right, what did she mean by us being her charge as well?" Robin said

I stepped up feeling that since I knew her better it was my job to tell them. "She's saving all of our lives is what's going on." I said calmly but serious as well, it was time for me to show the side that the scouts don't really know. I glanced at them from the corner of my eyes, to see that almost every scout was startled at my change of tone and actually taking charge first. "She's basically everyone in this barrier guardian or guardian angel if you wish to call it that. She is also the only reason we're all alive right now because I have a feeling that this is bigger than anything that any of us has faced, since it's concerning a being that can plunge who dimensions into darkness. Not worlds or galaxies, this is even bigger than universe's. All we can do right now is hope and count on Cali right now." I continued my eyes still concentrated on following the fight. I didn't notice the proud look on Trista's face though as I was praying that Cali would make it out of this and defeat whatever this guy is.

*~*~*~***Keiko's POV***~*~*~*

"HAAAAA!" I screamed, blasting a Kameha wave at Rasher throwing him up high in the sky. I've been fighting for an hour and a half now and I don't know how much longer I can hold out I know that at least 5 of my ribs are broken, my left eye was swollen shut and my shoulder was dislocated. I already went all the way up to Kaio ken times 50 as a super Saiyan and my body is starting to shut down. _('At least he's slowing down too. I need to do something before he comes back but what..._an idea went off in my head ... _I've got it but this is dangerous to do I just hope this works.')_ I powered up as far as I could go and powered my own signature blast that I made in the room but this was only supposed to be used at a certain level. I'd have to ignore that right now and worry about the effect it has on my body after this.

Rasher had come back down now and was livid and tired as well. His rob thing was all ripped up and he was his jaw was swollen and his nose was broken. His power level had gone down a lot as well we were now almost equal I was only a little bit stronger.

"You should be proud you have lived this far. No one has ever been able to injure me this bad except master and his elite lieutenants.

"Yeah," I panted ", well how about we end this now with one blast."

"Very well, brat just so you know, over more than half of this islands humans have been killed before this battle even started." He said power up a pink ball of Ki in his hands.

"You bastard you die today." I screamed gathering up all the Ki I had left in my body and some in the same position I would be in for a Kameha wave but I had two of my fingers pointing out like a gun. "_DRAAAA...GOOON's LIIIIFE TIMES 200!"_I yelled, shooting out dark green rave that had other beams wrapping around it like Piccolo's manseko, one was yellow and the other was a light blue.

"_DEMON HELL RAISE!" _he roared.

Our beams collided together in the middle and it was a stalemate so far. Then his beam started to overpower mine. (_Gah, I need some more or it's all over. Argh, sorry body but I'm going to push you a little bit more.')_ I started to slowly push his back a little more, but at this rate I would be drained out if I didn't do something. I had already dropped out of super Saiyan and Kaio ken._ (Maybe, I have one more Kaio ken left in me, but it's all I can give it would have to do.)_

"_KAIO KEN TIMES 20!" _I yelled as I sent a new wave of energy to my beam. I watched as it quickly over powered Rasher's and it was only a little bit left.

"What? NOOO! HOW, CAN I BE LOSING TO THIS LITTLE BRAT!?" He roared desperately trying to push my beam back.

I wasn't going to let that happen, I pushed a bit more energy in it and it instantly overpowered his vaporizing him as the beam shot off into space. I checked to make sure his power level was gone as I fell out of the sky due to exhaustion. I closed my eyes feeling myself lose consciousness. (_Hehe, I feel like I'm going to die... but I'm already dead. Death Joke hehahaa!') _Was the last thing I thought falling down? I faintly heard someone shouting Gum-Gum Grab as I finally submitted to darkness.

* * *

Dragonstar22: So people tell me what you guys think. I know everyone always say this but please review and follow. That's what keeps us author's writing. See you guys next time!


	7. Chapter 7: On to the Next

Dragonstar22: Hey guys, we're back with another chapter, and I know a lot of you are wondering when does DBZ comes into play well you've finally got it though it is only her getting there, the rest of the story will now be there mostly though,but keep in mind that Keiko's also the sailor scouts and the straw hats guardian so they'll be there from time to time. Enough of all the informal stuff...here's CHAPTER 7!

Keiko Disclaimer:

Dragonstar22 does not own Sailor moon, One piece or Dragon ball z or any other anime that may appear in this, or their characters. Unfortunately, but she does own me and any other oc's. Now on with the story!(Warning mild cussing will be in the story here or there.)

('_Thoughts_')

"Speaking"

*_telepathy speech*_

_**/'Inside of Keiko's head' / **_

_**/**Keiko's response**/**_

~*~*=Point of view change

* * *

Chapter 7: The war Begins, I Have to Bring ALL OF THEM!

I opened my eyes sluggishly to see a black void all around me, only this time there was blue lightning streaks dancing around the place.('_Why does every time something major happens to me I'm in a black void, maybe it's because I don't think a lot on things...well at least there's something that's a different color.')_

/_**'you're lucky I think you're worthy of saving...brat.'/ **_a smooth voice spook out.

I spun around to find the voice, but when I did... I think my brain shut down _('what the hell is this?'_)

I blinked once, twice ...three times and I still couldn't figure out what the hell I was seeing. I just stared; I think I had a WTF face on the whole time. Finally I just gave up on it decided to ask what I wanted to know instead.

_**/**__' Who are you, why am I here... and why do you look like me?'__**/ **_I questioned looking at a mirror image of me, which was smirking showing her sharp fangs.

The only difference from me and her was that her hair was blood-red with the same gold streaks I had; her eyes were two different colors, one was hazel and the other was a blue that was a little lighter than mine. Her tail was actually a wolf tail; there was no mix of it like mine, it was the same colors of her hair.

_**/'that's because in an essence I am you...sort of, only because I have more of the dark side in me than you. You're here because; number 1 you used a technique that shouldn't have been used at the level of energy you had left in that fight, Number 2. If I didn't pull you in here, would've died...again and everything would've succumbed to darkness for 100,000 millenniums, because you were stupid enough to die on your first mission. And finally number 3...well there was a little problem with your mind, well maybe a major problem. It kind of... how do I put this lightly? You know what, fuck being polite there's no other way to say it; it basically overloaded, and now since you have different species in you, it made other people like me in your head to guard and keep the things that pertain to the that species in your head so you won't overload and end up like Kakkorat and forget everything about it. It also mix matched some things so don't be surprised if you act insane from time to time.'/**_

I just stared at her blankly for like, two seconds, and then I freaked out.

_**/' **__What THE FUCK! I knew something bad was going to happen if I used that attack, **/ **_I replied with my head down, my fist were shaking. **/**_'but I didn't think it would be that FUCKING BAD!' **/ **_I yelled, and went into my 'I thought –shit- couldn't- get –weirder' mode. Muttering and pacing bout all kinds of nonsense.

**/**'_**hey, hey calm down brat it's not that bad./ **_She said hitting me with her tail.

I paused for a moment waiting for her to continue.

_**/'Think about it, now at least you'd be able to see the difference in the races you have in you. See, (**__points to her tail__**) you can now see that I have a wolf tail, which means I represent the wolf side of you. Besides it was probably going to happen sooner or later knowing you, be happy its sooner. / **_She said crossing her arms.

**/**'..._Don't call me a brat I'm the same age as you, but you do have a point maybe I could at least find out what that other race was?_**/ **I said feeling a little better about everything.

_**/I called you a brat to see if your senses were coming back, if you didn't catch me calling you that it was going to be your new nickname; but I guess they've come back now since you noticed. Which means you'll be waking up soon. I'll still be able to talk to you in your head though. / **_

After she said that the lower part of my body started to disappear and I couldn't feel or move anything anymore. The best I could do was moving my head. I quickly realized that I didn't have much longer in here and I didn't have her name yet_._

_**/**'Hey before I disappear ...what do I call you? **/ **_I asked my stomach and my hands had disappeared by now; the only thing left was my shoulders and head.

_**/'the name's Takara Toshiko, and don't forget you'll have to move on to the next dimension soon.'/**_

I was barely able to hear the last part after she said her name. I fully disappeared and I could feel my body numb up before relaxing slightly. Realizing that my eyes are closed I opened them up to see a wooden ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I could see chopper looking directly at me with bandages in his hands, his eyes were wide open. Keeping a straight face I closed my eyes willing them to change to a steel grey. Slowly turning my head towards him I opened them back up and stared lazily into his eyes. He was still frozen but his eyebrow started to twitch.

"...Boo!" I whispered lifelessly.

"AAAAHHH, _MONSTER!" _he yelled and ran out of the room screaming, slamming the door_._ I could still hear him screaming, then some smashing sounds coming from outside the door.

_('Hehehe, there's nothing like a prank when you wake up to brighten the day.') _I thought giggling and changing my eyes back to their normal blue. I tried to shift my body to sit up but a wave of pain went down my back. "Oww ... I forgot that my body's still messed up; or maybe it's karma?" I grunted slowly sitting up, propping the pillows to cushion my back.

I was finally comfortable closing my eyes and starting to fall asleep, when the door burst open, I didn't open them though. ('_I might as well rest my eyes until they're all in here.')_

"MONSTER, WHERE?" I heard Luffy yell.*Bang* "Oww, why did you hit me Nami?"

"Idiot, be quiet she's still resting and there's nothing in here. " I heard Nami harshly whisper.

"Why did you tell us that there was a monster, Chopper? She looks like she's still knocked out." I heard... I think Makoto say it.

"You had us panic about Cali-Schwan, you shitty doctor!" Sanji said. I heard a bang after that, so I decided to open my eyes half way, to let them know I'm a wake before Sanji killed poor chopper. I didn't say anything though just stared at them; Nami was standing over Luffy who was holding a big bump that popped through his hat. Sanji was threatening to kick Chopper, while Makoto was trying to get them to calm down.

"I think she's awake you guys." This time it was Hotaru who spoke.

('_And that's my cue.')_ "Well at least someone pays attention when I say things." I said opening my eyes all the way and smiling weakly at them, though I bet it looked like I was grimacing. My body was still killing me.

They all just, (well except for Hotaru and Luffy who was grinning at me) stared at me like I died and came back to life. (_'Well I did die and come back to life technically...but they don't know that.')_

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" I said raising an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you before that just because a person looks like they're not paying attention, doesn't mean that they are? That includes sleeping." I said.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!"They yelled, smiling. ('_They completely ignored what I just said.')_I thought sweat dropping. (_'But I'll let it slide for now.')_

"Yeah, I had to wake up to wake up some time," I replied. "...but thanks for worrying about me you guys."

"It's the least we could do; you did save us from being blown to bits by that guy." Nami said.

"Hey, Chopper sorry for scaring you, but I just couldn't risk the opportunity to prank ya." I said smiling at him; he still looked a little scared though.

"Y-you're not going to do that again right?" he stammered, hiding the wrong way behind Luffy

I shook my head no. "Nope, well at least for you." I said, then smirked evilly "But, everyone else is still fair game."

"HEY!" they yelled but I ignored them. Focusing on chopper I asked how long I've been knocked out.

"Well, you've been out for 5 days. We thought you'd at least be out for another weak, with all the internal injuries and bleeding you had." He said seriously, his voice started waver a bit but he was able to get his emotions in control again. "Your muscles were all torn up and you had lost a lot of blood. We...we couldn't find any blood to match yours, and you were starting to get really pale...we thought that you might die, but your body started to glow a bunch of different colors and started to heal some of the internal bleeding and fixed your ribs. After that it started to heal slowly on its' own. After that Amy and I took care of any other injuries, that didn't heal or were infected."

I was quiet for a while after he said that, but it wasn't because I was sad or scared about what Chopper said. It was the complete opposite, I already knew that my body was messed up that bad, because I just finished freaking out about it when I was in my mind scape and was told I almost died again there; so there was no use in being scared or sad about that again. No, the reason I was silent was because I'm mad at myself for making them sad and worry like that; plus I was busy thinking about what he said about my body glowing a whole bunch of different colors. (_'I know that's not my normal healing powers, could this be what Ted meant by look for any changes that happen to me? Or is it because of what Takara did? I'll have to figure it out after they leave from out of here.')_

I snapped out of my musings and looked back at them; they kind of went back into worry mode again. _('Eh, they just saw me being quiet and they've already turned into worry warts. I can't let them mope around, now can I.'_) I grinned at them, trying to get them to stop worrying. "Wow, it was that bad, thank you chopper for being such good doctor, I'll have to thank Ami to." I said. He instantly went into his little happy dance and clapping.

"That doesn't make me happy at all, you shitty bastard." he said still dancing. I started to laugh at him but a sharp pain went through my sides, making me groan in pain instead. _('It's time for me to heal up. I don't want to sit in this bed for any longer than I needed if I can help it.')_

"Chopper, can you ask Serena to give you my bag that I had with me earlier? She'll know where it is. Just tell her that I might want it when I wake up. If she asks why you want it." he nodded saluting me before marching out the door.

"Hey, do you want us to tell the rest of them that you're awake now?" Makoto asked, pulling a chair close to the bed before sitting down. Luffy sat down on the end of the bed, while the Nami, Sanji, and Hotaru found a place somewhere in the room.

"I'm sure that Serena would want to know, Reni too." Hotaru said.

"Hmm, that depends. Are they all mopey in there?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Of course they are baka. We all were why would you even ask that?" Nami ranted waving her fist.

"Uhh, nothing just being curious, and don't worry about telling them that I'm awake," I said smiling evilly. "I'll tell them myself." Question marks appeared over all of their heads. Chopper came through the door with my bag when Nami was going to say something back.

"I got your bag Keiko... but how come you didn't want me to tell them you wanted it?" Chopper asked handing the bag to me.

"Hehe, they think I won't be awake until a few more days' right?" They nodded question marks still over their heads.

"Right, Cali –Schwan." Sanji sing/said his eye turned into a heart.

"So, why not surprise them my way myself? I've got to make sure that they didn't turn into permanent worry warts." I said smirking almost evilly. Their question marks popped, the girls looked at me exasperated. Luffy still looked confused, but he was more curious about what I was doing with the bag.

"Oh, boy you just came out of being unconscious and you want to start pranking and doing crazy things again?" Nami sighed, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

I ignored her and concentrated on the bag. Huh, I've been ignoring things a lot lately; I'll have to think about that later. _('If this thing can give me a bad ass mansion, then it should be able to give me a bag of senzu beans.')_ The 'A' in the middle of the bag started to glow rainbow colors again.

"COOL!" Luffy and Chopper said, their eyes had turned into stars. The others eyes just got a little bigger but other than that they were paying close attention to what I was doing.

It stopped glowing and I opened the bag to see a red pouch. I grabbed it, opened it up and grinned seeing it full of senzu beans.

I pulled one out of the bag before putting pouch back into the bag. I looked at the bean closely before shrugging _('how bad could it be?') _I ate it and it tasted horrible, "blehh, why do all the medicine's that make you feel better quick taste horrible?" I gagged, trying to rub the bitter taste out of my mouth. ('And Goku ate a whole barrel of these when he was a kid? Man, he must've been starving.') All of my injuries healed up, I got out of the bed and stretched my tail out. ('Well at least they work instantly.') I wasn't paying attention to the others, until I heard a '_thud'_. I blinked and looked at them.

All of their jaws dropped. "What?" I deadpanned. I looked behind me and I didn't see anything, so I don't know why their like that. I ate a bean...there's nothing special about that.

"How did you heal up so quickly?" Chopper asked looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I ate the bean, that's all I had to do." I said shrugging as I changed my clothes using piccolo's clothes technique '_I really need to come up with a name for that...how about U-Cloth,it's lame ass fuck but that's the best I can come up with right heads still feel jacked up.'_ I had on red v-neck T-shirt, black sweatpants ,and some red Hi-top converse shoes on. I put my backpack back on, preparing myself for whatever happens after I leave this room. I probably have to explain a lot of stuff to everyone later, so why do it twice.

"A normal bean should not be enough to heal you, "Nami said narrowing her eyes at me. "So don't tell me all we had to do was give you a bean, and you would've been up days ago."

"...It's a magic bean." I said blankly, there was no way I was going in depth, or argue about senzu beans. I needed to get all of the explaining done in one go, so I didn't have to repeat myself, besides that's basically what they were anyway, magic beans. Before she could say something Luffy interrupted her._'Nami is getting interupted alot lately, I wonder how much longer till she blows and the veins that's poppong out the side of her head right now are going to explode._

"Magic, that's so COOL! I've decided that you will be our magician." He said nodding to himself. "Sanji prepare a feast for a party!"

"Luffy you can't decide things like that." Makota said looking at him like he was out of his mind.

"Besides what makes you think that she would say yes, everyone we ever recruited always say no. Then we end up on a crazy adventure with you constantly demanding them to come until they give in." Nami said hitting him in the head again.

I didn't hear the rest of their argument because I disappeared out the door to find where the others were. Besides that argument was boring, I had other things to do, like pran- I mean cheering up worry warts. I was going down the hall way to the room where I heard all the talking was when suddenly.

*_CRASH_* "What the hell is that?!" I heard Zoro say.

"It looks like a black hole, but it's not sucking anything inside of it." I knew that had to be Robin because no one else would say that calmly.

(_'It must be the portal to the next dimension. I didn't even show them the place where they have to train, and it's already time to leave.')_I thought as I continued to walk down the hall and stepped in the door way. They didn't notice me because they were too busy staring at the portal that was just floating in the middle of the room.

"That's because it's a portal, and apparantly my ride." I said crossing my arms and leaning on the door frame. I was a little disappointedthat I had to leave so soon especially since I hadn't pranked them yet.('_Oh well, there's always next time.')_"Oh, and stop being worry warts, you'll turn into grouchy old ladies."

"You're up!" The scouts yelled well except for some of them along with the Straw hats in the room except for Franky yelling, "SUPER!, at the end. The others just smiled.

"Yea, but it seems that I have to go, but you guys need to train because I can tell you now. This is only the beginning and I know there's going to be people stronger than Rasher, the guy I just faced and nearly got killed by."

"Are you serious? You barely beat him. If it wasn't for you we would've been toast!"Rei said.

"My point exactly, we all have to come together to beat whatever the head of this thing is. I can't do it alone and I know that all of you are capable of getting stronger if given the right training." I said looking each of them in the eye, smirking slightly_.(' They're going to be able to kick ass ,when they get done training.')_

"So what are you saying? That you're going to train us?" Trista said calmly.

I blinked before rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. "Eh, not me because I got'ta go somewhere else for a while ,but I know someone who can train you, but you would have to all stay at my place that I have hidden here, but I doubt you'll be able to find it." I said sheepishly chuckling.

_**/Baka just get Ted to do it, did you lose all of your common sense! /**_Takara's voice rang in my head.

I scowled thinking to her._**/**__ No, I just don't know how to get him here, I know there's a way but I can't remember._**/**

_**/You really would've turned into Kakkorat, if you forgot how to do that ...I mean that's simple just summon his book from the bag. Then think of a tracking device to your place and give it to them. Problem solved, really you're lucky that you have a smart subconscious to make sure you didn't turn into an idiot. /**_

I felt like my veins were going to pop _**/**You're annoying, but helpful at the same time. Just to let you know... you're talking about yourself since in an essence you are me**./**_

_**/...That goes for you too, since in an essence I'm you. Isn't it nice to know that you're annoying and helpful? /**_

_**/**...no comment.**/**_

"Why does your face look like you're constipated?"

That's the comment I heard when I started to pay attention. Wait, what constipated? "What are you talking about?" I asked looking around the room. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Sanji, Hotaru and Makoto were all in here now.

"The face you were making now made you look constipated, what were you thinking about so hard for that to happen?" Mina said. They all were staring at me. Half the room looked like they wanted to laugh,I could hear Luffy and Ussop giggling,and the other half just looked at me confused or blankly.

Sweat dropping I said "I just got frustrated for a moment but, I solved the problem of you guys training." I slipped my backpack off before concentrating on Ted's book to get him here. The 'A' in the middle of the bag started to glow rainbow colors again, but this time the words on the bag started to glow too. (_'Well that's new._') They stopped glowing and I opened the bag to see the same book that was in the training room with the gold door. Pulling it out it started to glow, I opened it up and Ted's spirit - ghost thing started to come out.

"COOL! You're definitely becoming our magician." Luffy said. His, Chopper's and Usopp's eyes turned into stars.

"Would you three quit saying that?!"Nami yelled at them, but it wasn't full heartedly, as before.

Ted formed all the way and he actually looked happy. "It's about time you got me out of there little guardian. I was starting to think that you forgot to let me out once you got here...wait, don't tell me that you did forget?" He said looking at me blankly. I couldn't tell if that was a rhetorical question or not.

"Hehe, you see what had happened was..." I started off but Ted already cut me off, hitting me on top of head yelling.

"BAKA GUARDIAN, you were supposed to remember that! Who else was going to train them? You wouldn't have any time to."

"Hey, don't go all ape-shit on me! There's no time for that. Do you think you can use that technique you taught me so you can see where my hideout is? The portals already here so I can't show you."

"Of course I can, I taught you how in the first place, didn't I?" He said proudly.

I sweat dropped. _('Why are you so boastful all of a sudden is it because you can show off to more than one person now?') "_Well, then can you please do it so the rest of them can train?" I asked, still sweatdropping.

"I'm already done little guardian. Now say your good byes', I have to whip these kids into shape and you have to set up."

"Setup, what are you talking about?" I asked tilting my head to the side. I'm sure there were question marks above my head, seeing as this was anime.

"There's been a change of plans." He said stroking his goatee with his eyes closed. He looked a little disturbed. "I was able to talk to Kazumi since she is the spirit guardian and I am a spirit. She said that the darkness is gathering up in one spot instead of consuming the other dimensions and heading towards the Dragon ball Dimension. The one that you're going to, but it's gathering further away from the earth of that dimension, so far you'll be ahead of them by a month or three if you go now. We fear that it's trying to build up all at one and going for the strongest dimensions first, instead of the small time to medium ones they've been going to.

You're mission is different this time around, because this time you'll have to fit in, for a while before you approach. You can't just go and say what you are because all of your friends here need time to train, and they can't use the same room you used, but don't worry I was able to get something similar though it takes longer. We'll come to you when I feel that they're prepared enough, find a good place for your hide out. Then we'll train with the Z-warriors in the same place. You're on your own now, do well little guardian." He finally wrapped up patting me on the head, while staring at me straight in the eyes. It was like he was looking for something. I ignored it and just let it be, he knew what he was doing.

I nodded ('so, the darkness has decided to take a bigger step than before. I have a feeling that there's something more to than just consuming the strongest dimensions, it's almost like it can sense where I'm going and is trying to prevent me from getting there first.')

/_**You're right it has to do with our past. /**_ A voice rang in my head, but this time it wasn't Takara.

/_**Right, again I'm glad you still have some common sense left, it's not me but we'll explain later when you get settled in the next dimension... speaking of which, Hurry up and say good-bye to our charges already! /**_Takara yelled in my head. A vein popped on the side of my head. _(' Someone's PMSing ')_

Shaking my head I slipped the backpack back on nodding to Ted, then I looked at them all in the eye and grinned, "I got'ta go, thanks to all of you guys for worrying about me. Ted, here will show you the place you'll be staying at and training, he'll also be your new sensei for now on. I can't wait to see how strong you guys will get. Well ...see you guys later!" With that I started walking towards the portal. Right before I was going to jump in someone called, "Wait!" I turned around and Serena was behind me, she had some tears in her eyes but she was smiling a little. All of a sudden she hugged me; I blinked but returned the hug.

"Thank you for protecting us, I promise to get stronger so I can fight with you next time." She broke away from the hug and looked at everyone else. "I bet that goes for the rest of you too!"

"Right!" the Sailor scouts yelled.

"What do you say captain, are we in or out?" Robin asked Luffy.

Luffy raised his fist and yelled, "Yosh! We're in, for our new NAKAMA!"

"Yeah!" The straw-hats yelled after him.

I sweat dropped_. ('Eh, I bet he still thinks I'm a magician, but I appreciate knowing that they all are willing to work together. The scouts are doing better teammate wise already, they followed Serena's command with out questioning anything.')_Smirking I winked and said " I expected nothing less from you guys, good luck I'll see you all later, bye!" I turned backed to the portal and jumped in.

I was falling through the same pool thing again, but this time Kazumi contacted me while I was getting to the DBZ dimension I needed to get to.

* * *

*Cali, this is Kazumi, I'm placing you in your own apartment this time. You're already registered to join Orange Star High school to get in contact with the Z fighters. Like last time things are different, but I will tell you that it is exactly one month after buu and Gohan's the same age as you.*

*Wait, physically or mentally?*

*Physically of course, that attack you used must've taken a lot out of you're brain.*

I felt a couple of veins throb on the side of my head.*Shut up, I already got chewed out by the wolf part of me. Please don't add-on to it.*

*Okay, I won't say anything else about that. I'll update you on the progress of the Darkness it's now codenamed T.D. from now on. I'll let you know about any more info on it later your old phone will have the updates on minor things about the T.D, good luck Cali, see you later.*

After that it was silence, I just focused on getting the DBZ dimension. I pushed through the bubble and everything turned dark again. ('Seriously, I thought that I'd least have the lightning bolts again. At least it was some what entertaining.') Was my last thought.


	8. Chapter 8: School is troublesome

Keiko: Hey people Dragonstar22 is a little, hehehe, wrapped up after she tried to take my food. (Glares at Dragonstar22) So I'm going to do the disclaimer and if you want to know my power level or my techniques check out Dragonstar22's profile. We are also sorry for not updating recently because someone*cough Dragonstar cough cough*made the computer screen go on a fritz, so we had to wait a week.

Dragonstar22: (wrapped in duct tape screams) THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT! It was a freak accident. How was I supposed to know that if I didn't catch the phone it would hit the screen when my cousin threw it?

Keiko: Argh, (hits Dragonstar22 in the head with a stapler) stop making excuses and be quiet already, plus you shouldn't have tried to eat my food. You know the rules never take a Saiyans food unless you want to get bitten to death, you're lucky you're only wrapped up in a chair. I could've taped your eyebrows and ripped it off; repeating the process over until you only had little patches left.

Dragonstar22: Glares (muffled voice) * I wish you would try to do that; I'll make you sit in a room and watch the Teletubbies and Dora all day, with the door locked and your eyes taped open ,in a tutu with fairy wings!*

Keiko:*shivers* I don't know what you just said but don't do it. Anyway here's the new Chap. Also know that this begins a new arc, The T.D. Commanders

Disclaimer: This is not used for profit, we gain no money from 22 does not own Sailor moon, One Piece or Dragon ball z, any other anime, T.V. show, or merchandise that will appear in this, or their characters. So, there's no need to sue. She does own me and any other oc's. Now on with the story!(Warning mild cussing will be in the story here or there.)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

*_**Telepath speech**__*_

_**/Inside of Keiko's head / **_

_**/**__Keiko's response inside head__**/**_

(TIME SKIP!)

~*~*=Point of view change

* * *

Chapter 8: Out of the Frying Pan, into the flames.

"Oomph...," I woke up on the ground again._ 'I need to work on that, falling almost every time I wake up from going through the portal. My face is going to have a permanent mark from that!'_ I got up looking around to see that I landed in a living room; I started checking out the place. It wasn't small but it wasn't too big either. There were two bedrooms, both had a bed in it, the rest of the place was fully furnished. On a table in the kitchen, I noticed the exact same IPhone I had before I died; I picked it up and I had one message notice on the screen I opened it up it read: "I hope you like the apartment; it's in west city 5 blocks away from capsule corp.

You start school today, I know your head is still messed up so don't forget, try to lay low for a while you need to fit in and keep your power level low enough so you won't raise too many flags. You already have a tail that's going gain attraction; we don't need you to be attacked unnecessarily when you get there. Everything in your phone is the same for the most part, but you can't contact anyone from your world, all of those contacts are gone and it wouldn't let you if you tried. The only connection you get from there is searching the internet. I put in GPS points for the school, the apartment, and capsule corps. Good luck Cali, my friend." I exited out of that and checked my music and it was all there which meant the internet would work too! I grinned pocketing it; my tail was waving around happily.

'_Woo! I can listen to my music now and still watch anime; I'm surprised I still want to watch it when I'm next to them now. But I still have to go to school, oh well I'll have something other to do other than train.' _I felt a major Tug in my head, but it felt different from before. '_Some things wrong again already?_ _At least I know what to do this time.'_ "Byakko," An image of Bulma in front of a bank with a gun pointed to her head, then the timer on a bomb flashes in my head. "Oh shit, 'Byakko no teleport!"

I disappeared in a flash of gold and blue.

I reappeared behind the crowd of police officers, there were bystanders around too, but I don't think they noticed me; they were busy looking at the scene in front of us. A guy had Bulma; I could see that she had a bomb strapped to her stomach; his crew had all of her body guards at gun point.

"You have 15 minutes left to give me a chopper and 10 billion Zeni !Or the head of Capsule Corp.,and everyone here gets blown to Kingdome come!" The guy yelled, cocking the gun. He had a cynical smug look on his face. _'I really want to punch this guy in the face right now, and why the fuck are there people just standing there watching this? This is the moment you run like hell so you won't get killed and let the police handle it .Jeez! It's like they know someone is going to save them. If I couldn't do something about the situation I wouldn't chance it, I would run and hide that's what I would do.'_

The police still haven't notice me, they were too busy panicking and trying to call Videl. I lowered my power level. _'I know this is not a good way to keep a low-profile, but Bulma is still my charge and something doesn't feel right about this._'

I probably should've waited a little longer to see what would happen, but the tugging in my head had gotten stronger. I grabbed a gun from out of one of the officer's holders and fazed behind his cronies knocking them out too quick for any of them to react. Then I fazed behind the guy who had Bulma. I knocked the gun away putting his arm behind his back twisting it, and shoved the gun to the back of his head. Glancing at the bomb around Bulma's waist,I didn't see a switch for the bomb so that meant there was a code. Plus the bomb wasn't just tied to her, it was clasped to her shirt like one of those bombs that stick on you in a Call of Duty game until it blows up. '_I can't just knock him out he's the only one with the code, and I can't just rip the bomb off either.__'_

"Move and you die. Tell me the code to disarm the bomb, now!" I said loudly. The cops and Bulma were surprised their eyes had almost popped out of their sockets. The guy eyes bugged out for a second but he kept his cool and the same maniacal grin.

The fool fucking laughed at me, "You don't have enough guts to, little girl!"

My eyes flashed orange. My foot tapped the back of his knees hard, but not full strength, his knees buckled as he fell to the ground on his knees; I twisted his arm a little but not enough to break it, yet just dislocate it. I pointed the gun at his head "Next time I'm using the gun. It's over, give me the code."

"Do I look like I care?" he laughed, "If I'm going down, I'm taking everyone in this bitch with me!"

_**/He's insane and suicidal just try to read his mind for it and knock him out. / **_Takara's voice rang in my head.

'_Why didn't I think of that?' _ I tried that and it worked. It was the longest most stupid password...but no one would've guessed it, so in a way it's genius. Incredibly stupid...but genius none the less. I quickly chopped his neck knocking him out. I dropped the gun and turned to Bulma. She was still shaken up that I came out of nowhere. '_I thought she would've taken this a little better, considering what happened when Buu was here? I better do this carefully to calm her down.'_

"Bulma I'm going to disarm the bomb, okay?" I told her calmly, she nodded and I got to work with the bomb. It had 10 minutes left, I tapped a button on it and a keyboard appeared. I quickly typed 'Being crazy is an art, and I'm the master of it bitches.'

"Bomb deactivated." It rang; the clasps that held it tied to Bulma released. Bulma sighed in relief as I took it off walking back to the cops they were still frozen but their jaws had dropped. As I got closer the chief I guess, finally snapped out of it.

"H-how did you do that!?I-I've only seen Saiyaman move that fast!" he yelled.

I sweat dropped, _'that's the first thing you say instead ordering your men to put those guys in cuffs? I don't have time for this, I need to get the hell out of here before Videl or Gohan get here.'_ "Hey, aren't you supposed to tell them to arrest those guys before they wake up?" I asked him pointing to the guys who were knocked out cold. They weren't going to get up anytime soon but I needed a diversion.

He turned around and yelled "Wake up you idiots! What are you waiting for? Arrest these criminals!" he yelled. They rushed into action and I fazed into an alley and suppressed my Ki to almost zero. I was just in time too, Videl and Gohan landed in front of the chief. I stuck around to see what their reactions were; it might help me out since I still have to go to school.

{A/n I'm going to use dialogue for this part, you'll only hear Keiko's thoughts.}

* * *

Chief: looks around "Where did that girl go? I wanted to thank her and ask her to join the police force. She'd make an excellent officer."

'_Like hell I'm going to do that! I'm not about to go around beating criminals up, that's what you get paid for. Aliens, Demons, unearthly beings, and apparently a psychiatrist for anime characters are my specialty.'_ I thought shaking my head. '_I'm going to need a lot of chill time after this T.D. thing or I'm the one that's going to need a psychiatrist.'_

Videl: "Chief what happened here?" Videl demanded.

Bulma walked over to them: "I was held hostage and there was a bomb attached to me. A girl about your age came out of know where took out the guy, rescued me and everyone here. She just disappeared before you guys showed up. I didn't get a chance to thank her or get her name."

Gohan: "I'm sorry we couldn't get here in time Bulma. The teacher wouldn't let me out quick enough.

Bulma: "Don't worry about it I'm more curious as to who the girl was. I wanted to thank her somehow, but she disappeared right when you guys got here I wonder why?"

'_Umm, maybe I don't want to get caught!?' _I Sweat dropped at them.

Videl: "ugh, this is you all over again Gohan! Does anyone here know what she looks like?!" Videl yelled.

Unknown crowd guy: "I got a picture see look!"

My eyes widened _'Uh, oh... well at least they don't know where I'm at._'

He showed them a picture of here walking towards the cops.

Gohan: "SHE HAS A TAIL! I thought no one else had one." _'I didn't think there were any other aliens like Dad and Vegeta on Earth?'_

Videl: "She's got to be around here still, we only have 20 minutes until lunch is over. Come on Gohan."

'_And that's my cue to leave; I need to sign in the office.'_ I used the U-Clothes technique making a white zip up hoodie appears on me. I flipped the hood up over my head and instant transmitted out of there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(TIME SKIP! : P)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rung signaling that lunch was over as I walked out of the office. Looking over my schedule as I walked to class; I still had my hoodie on with the hood over my head, because knowing my luck the news about the robbery has probably spread around already. The schedule wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. You start at 8 A.M. then go lunch for an hour at 11:45 A.M. then class again. The best part would be that most of the teachers come to you and they get out at 2'o clock! At my old school you only had 35 minutes of lunch, got out at 3:15 and you only had 5 minutes to get to class.

Do you know how many detentions I got for being late going to class on the third floor! I used to get pissed when the teacher would close the door and I'm just about to reach the door. I got locked out until the hall monitor came. Now that I think about it, the teachers probably did it just to spite me, that's their only entertainment for the day. '_You know what I just got the greatest idea of how to prank a teacher, if they start harassing me about something.'_ I grinned evilly but quickly turned it to a blank face as I knocked on the door of my classroom.

The teacher came out blankly looking at me, "What can I help you with?"

'_Enthusiastic aren't we?' _"Hello sensei, I'm the new student Keiko Knight that is supposed to be in your class."

His face changed to disbelief, "Y-you're the new student that has an I.Q. as great as Ms. Bulma Briefs?" he said.

I nodded my head '_Kazumi why would you make my I.Q. that high? It's true to some extent but, now he's going to expect me to be all perfect and everything. Oh well, I'm still not doing anything extra and I'm going to sleep in class.'_

He smiled, "Alright well when you hear your name come right in and introduce yourself." He seemed to be happier now as he walked into the class. Why? I don't know, but it's creeping me out a little. It's like I just told him that he could leave work for the rest of the day.

**~*Third Person POV*~**

The teacher walked back in the class happier than before, he smirked '_I have a new prey today, the best part about it I could just sick her to the students for the rest of the class. How marvelous, those brats would eat her alive.'_ The class was rowdy and everyone ignored him.

"Attention!" nothing happened. He raised his voice louder, "Class!" they kept talking._ 'You little brats want to play this_ game. _Oh I'll play! _'He thought.

He went to his desk and took out a small air horn can, walked up to the front of the class smirking evilly. '_Ok little brats let's see how you like this new toy.' _He pressed the button, {A/n I don't know how to type the horn sound so you just have to imagine a loud horn like a big truck horn going for a long time.} They shut up covering their ears and glaring at the teacher.

'_Hehe, that'll teach those little brats to ignore me.' _He thought grinning,"Now that I have grasped your attention. I would like to announce that we have a new student today! Her I.Q. is way higher than any of you, including you two Son kids; I hope that you learn from her. You can come in now Ms. Knight!"

Everyone turned their attention to the door. Someone snorted, "I bet it's some scrawny nerd."

**~*Keiko's POV*~**

'_What the hell! Did he just blow a horn? Jeez, even these anime teachers are psycho... I should've known. As long as he doesn't mess with me we're fine.'_

"You can come I now Ms. Knight!" _'Let's get this over with_.' I walked in the class calm and smoothly.I walked to the teacher and stood in front of the class. I could feel Videl already glaring at me '_Psh, you think that glare is going to make me all nervous. I've met Pit bulls scarier than you._

"Ms. Knight, I'm sorry but you can't have your hood up in class. So can you please take it off. Also why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us a couple of your interests?" He asked he was still smiling with the air horn behind his back; he had a weird gleam in his eyes.

'_He's planning something. I knew teachers liked to torture their students with embarrassment. Hehehe, let's see you try that on me, it looks like I have a daily pranking target now. You shouldn't have challenged me Teach.'_ I thought stopping myself from grinning.

I stared at him blankly before shrugging, I took off my hoodie tying it to my waist, and I heard gasps.

"She's the girl from the robbery earlier!" I heard someone say. "No, way!" _'And the game of 20 questions begins.'_

"Hi, my name's Keiko Knight. I like to play video games, fight, and sleep. I don't like pink and people waking me up from a nap." I said staring at them with indifference. Some of them looked at me in disbelief; some of the class went into fan boy/fan girl mode. '_Shit I have fan boys already, and why the hell do I have fan girls too? Aren't they supposed to hate me or something?'_

"Interesting, there's a seat below to the son's. Son's raise your hands!" Mr. Teacher said.

'_Son's, as in more than one? Is that what's different in this universe...Gohan has a twin ?'_ Two people raised their hands. One I already knew who it was, Gohan, the other was a girl that looked kind of like Gohan, but she was more feminine and had long hair. They were sitting next to each other and the seat that was empty was below Gohan.

I nodded to the teacher before walking up the steps taking my seat. I glanced back at the Son twins smiling a little at them both as a sign of thanks.

"Well, since we have a new student and it's almost the end of the year. For the rest of the class it's just study time. You can talk and try to give a good impression of the class today by at least doing something productive, okay? That is all."

'_Oh I see how it is; you're going to throw me into this mess. While you sit back and sleep for the rest of class. You've won this round Mr... Wait he didn't even say his name. Eh, it's not important I'll just call him Teach for now.'_ I put my head down, I could feel a migraine coming on, and I could feel a lot of stares directed towards me already. I just wanted to sleep but it looks like I wouldn't be getting it. _'How wonderful_,_ this has turned out to question Keiko time. (note the sarcasm.) I don't think I'll ever get use to this.'_

The guy beside me turned to me with wide eyes, "Keiko! Is it true that you're that saved Ms. Briefs at lunch earlier? he asked in astonishment.

I looked at him before turning back and letting my head hit against my desk.

'_I. Am. So. Screwed._'

* * *

Dragonstar22: Woo! I'm finally out of all that Duct tape. Now before Keiko comes back, I hope you like the story, Please review, and follow.

If any of you know a Beta reader or you are one please P.M. me or review. I need one badly and I suck with grammar :P

The chapters are about to get a little bit longer. I also have a poll on my profile for Keiko if you guys want her to be related to Vegeta or not. (Keiko storms in) Oh shit! Bye guys I think I made Keiko Go crazy, I have to run before she gets me. (Runs away screaming)* Leave me the fuck alone! That was pay back we're even now!

Keiko:** Get** back here, you went too far with the SpongeBob! See you guys next time after I get the author back here. :D (Runs after Dragonstar22 cackling)*Like hell! This is war now!


	9. Chapter 9: school is troublesome Pt2

Keiko: "Hey, peoples! We're back again...well I'm back. I kind of knocked Dragonstar22 out. ; P

So I'll be doing the disclaimer alone this time. :D

Disclaimer: Dragonstar22 does not own Sailor moon, One Piece, Dragon ball z or any other anime or game that may appear in this, or their characters. She wishes she does, but at least she does own me and any other oc's. Now on with the story and remember R and R!(Warning mild cussing will be in the story here or there.)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

*_**Telepath speech**__*_

_**/Inside of Keiko's head / **_

_**/**__Keiko's response inside head__**/**_

( TIME SKIP!)

~*~*=Point of view change

* * *

Chapter 9: School is Trouble Some Continued; Plans for invasion?!

I turned my head slightly to my class mate and sighed, "Why do you assume that it's me?"

"You look like the girl in the picture, see look!" I lifted my head so he could show me; it was a pic of me walking calmly towards the Chief of police. I had a look of indifference on my face with the bomb in one hand. My tail was in the picture too. "No one else has highlights in their hair like you. You also have the same clothes she had on except for the hoodie. So it has to be you right?" He asked with excitement.

'_Damn it, I should've changed all of my clothes. At least I look like one of those cool super heroes. Hiding your identity at school is so~ troublesome. But I'm not going to give up yet, this is the perfect setup for a pranking game. You have successfully woken up pranking master. _'I had to stop myself from smirking. I kept the tired indifference mask on my face. "Umm...I don't know what you're talking about. I'm really sleepy so that picture doesn't really look all that clear to me. Ask me tomorrow and I'll know, but could you please make sure no one else wakes me up to ask me?" I asked tiredly. _'Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.'_

"Of course I will that's all I wanted know. I hope you can answer me tomorrow this will be good for my new fan club. You can go to sleep now Keiko, I'll try to make sure no one will ask you again." He said reassuringly turning to whisper what he found out to his friends; I put my head back down and closed my eyes. _'Finally, I get to sleep. I'm going to dream about pranks I'm going to pull on Vegeta. Hehe, I think I'll die laughing at his reactions.' _I thought drifting off to dreamland. I didn't notice that Videl had switched seats with the guy I was just talking to.

"So it is you who saved Bulma earlier? Why did you leave so quickly? It's almost as if you were hiding something," Videl questioned poking me in the shoulder.

I sulked in my head, _'This couldn't be easy for me could it? I just wanted a nap, is that too much to ask for? Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away.' _ I decided to do that, I shifted turning my head to the side opposite of her, "We are not open for services at this time. Please try again later when we have properly slept." I said. Though it did come out a little muffled through my arms.

Poke, poke.

She kept poking me over again for a while. I didn't move. I heard a grunt of annoyance from her, before she tapped me on the shoulder, "Come on, I know you can hear me! No one can fall asleep that fast, just answer the question."

I ignored her. '_I wonder if I could make one of those sleeping bubbles that show that an anime character was sleeping. Let's find out.'_ I tried to and what do you know? It worked. I always wanted to do that before. I snore slightly, drifting back to sleep.

**~*~*~*~Videl's POV*~*~*~*~***

I glared at the supposed sleepy form of Keiko. "Videl I think she's really asleep. There's a bubble coming from her nose." Gochi said leaning over her desk, to see if Keiko was asleep.

I raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. Check for yourself if you don't believe me." Gochi declared pouting a little with her arms crossed. I got up and went around to the other side of Keiko. Sure enough she was knocked out with a small bubble coming out of her nose.

"How did she fall asleep that quickly?" Gohan asked, leaning over his desk to see if she was really asleep too.

"I've got a plan." I told them.

"What are you talking about Videl?" Gochi asked her and Gohan looked at me confused.

"Remember how in our next class we have to do a group science project?" I asked smirking. Both Gohan and Gochi nodded their heads with question mover them.

"Well we have to have four people in a group. We could ask sensei if Keiko could be in our group. Since we have to be around each other after school to do the project we could question her, without her ignoring or dodging the questions."

They both glanced at each other before nodding. "We could do the project at Capsule Corps. The only reason we're going along with this is because we want to introduce her to Bulma. The interrogating thing is left to you. The only thing we'll ask about is her tail."

"Then it's agreed Keiko will be our science partner," They both nodded their heads at the same time. I smirked ", perfect"_ 'I always find out what I want to know, no matter what.'_

_~~~*~*~*~*~*_(TIME SKIP!)*~*~*~*~*~

**Keiko POV**

_BANG!_

That was the sound that I woke up to. Raising my head looking around the room in confusion and slight annoyance since my little bubble popped, "What's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes. The classroom was empty. Gohan, his twin, and Videl were standing in front of me. Videl was smirking holding a textbook in her hand.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Keiko! School's over." Gochi said grinning.

I blinked, "Umm, thanks for waking me up...but why are you guys all standing in front of my desk?"

"We have to start our science project." Videl said simply. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world, her smirk never wavered. Gochi and Gohan looked like they didn't exactly want to go along with whatever Videl was talking about.

I narrowed my eyes slightly at them. More specifically Videl, "And what does that have to do with me?"

"We have to have four people in the group." Gohan said. I turned my attention to him looking him in the eyes. For some reason he started blush a little. I raised an eyebrow, Gochi noticed it too and a sly smirk appeared on her face. Videl on the other hand frowned slightly. This made me more confused, _'What the hell is wrong with them? ... Eh, I'll found out later.'_

"I still don't get how this concerns me?"

"You're our fourth member." Gochi explained. I looked at them blankly and sighed '_Nothing is ever easy for me is it? I might as well go along with this.' _I thought but then an idea popped inside my head and I smirked slightly, '_that doesn't mean I'll answer your questions and you just gave me the perfect chance to start pranking at Capsule Corps.'_

Looking at them with indifference, I stood up without a word and started to walk down the aisle, once I got to the door I turned to them raising an eyebrow, "What are you waiting for? Let's go and get this over with." All of their jaws dropped, and I sweat dropped, '_Well I didn't plan for that reaction'_ "What is wrong with you three?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

Videl snapped out of it first, "HAH! I knew you were the one at the bank earlier. Your tail proves it."

I blinked and looked back. My tail was waving around. I slouched over my depression cloud came back, '_Aw man, you just had to unwrap from around my waist didn't you? Now my pranking plans are ruined and I've got to go through interrogation again.'_ I sighed "Are you coming now or what?" I asked the depression cloud still looming over my head.

They all nodded and we set out for capsule corps. They asked me if I could fly and I decided there was no point hiding it.

"Yea, I can fly."

Gochi blinked, "How did you know how?"

I shrugged, "Like everyone else I trained." They didn't believe me fully but we left flying any way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(TIME SKIP!)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*

I stared at Bulma like she just lost her mind. Once we had got to Capsule corps. We ran into Vegeta and he made me explain why I had a tail. I had no other choice so I just told them almost everything. I didn't tell them about where I came from or that I was their guardian or the reason I came here. Now I was standing in front of Bulma who was smirking at me.

"Why would you want me to be a babysitter and body guard for you, Trunks, and Goten?" I asked I'm sure question marks were over my head.

"Well why not? You guarded me better than my bodyguards at the bank, and I want you to babysit the boys because those three teenagers over there can't handle watching them. Vegeta and Goku would just leave them alone to train in the gravity room. You look like you're good with kids so you would be the best choice." She explained with her hands on her hip.

'_Well, I could quit school now and just do this and get paid. Alright I'll do it. This makes pulling pranks easier too!' _"I'll do it on one condition," I said smirking and looking into her eyes, "I can quit school and I get paid for doing this, that's the only way I'm doing it." I said crossing my arms. Gohan, Gochi, and Videl's jaw dropped. They stared at Bulma,

"Bulma you're not serious?!" Gochi said.

"She gets to cut school?" Gohan said.

Bulma smirked and held out her hand, "You have a deal, pleasure doing business with you Keiko." I smiled shaking her hand. Then I smirked at those three, "Well it looks like you have to find a new science partner."

Videl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "You did that on purpose didn't you?" she said pointing at me. I turned around with my head up, "Whatever do you mean Videl? I just made a business deal that was in my favor. Besides I didn't really have to go to school. I already know all of that stuff, plus I just got a paid job I don't need to go anymore." I felt a killer intent directed towards me, I had to keep myself from snickering, _'Hehe, I'm not that easy to fool.'_

"Y-you knew this whole this whole time!" Gohan asked.

"I knew wha..." I got cut off by my phone ringing in my pocket. I frowned because my senses started to go off. I dug in my pocket and answered it, "Hello?"

{A/n dialogue for phone convocation}

Kazumi: "Cali, this is Kazumi and we have a major problem, so there's a change of plans"

Keiko: her frown deepened, "What's going on?"

Kazumi: "I just found out why the T.D. was gathering in the Dbz dimension...they found a different set of dragon balls. These are only capable of one wish, but are way more powerful than the Namek's dragon. They used a wish to gather a powerful evil. Similar to those from one of the games on your earth, I believe the game was called StarCraft: Zerg Invasion. They enhanced them and combined them all into 6 beings that make majin Buu seem like a toddler. Every one of them are stronger than rasher. They are called the berserker squad."

Keiko: her eyes widen and flashed red, as her face started to pale, "SHIT! Are you serious? I didn't even play that game, but I've read about it in one of the fan fictions I used to read_._"_ 'If I remember correctly they don't have Ki...oh, shit.'_ "Please tell me that you can at least track them with Ki!"

Kazumi: "They do have Ki. But it's only about as much as an ant. That is really no better than none at all. You'll have to track them with psi. The good news is they don't know you're there yet, I think they are trying to wipe out the threat of you warning and training the Z-fighters. They know that you have come, since Rasher didn't report back. They want the Z-fighters out of the picture before you have a chance to get there."

Keiko: "How much time do I have? Are the others going to come here early?"

Kazumi: "You have at least four weeks before the berserker are there. Ted said that the others wouldn't be able to get there before a month at the most. You're on your own; you know what you have to do. I'll try to see if I can get more info and I'll update you of any changes. Good luck Cali, bye."

I hung up; my hair shadowed my face from the others as I just plopped down on the floor thinking. _'This is a fucked up situation...a really bad situation. It's only been a month since Buu, and I know they haven't gotten that much stronger than Buu. We're going to have to use strategy on this one because as far as I know I'm the only one who can use psi and sense it.'_

"Keiko what is going on?" I heard Videl ask. I looked up and they were all staring at me confused and concerned.

I sighed, "You guys heard all of that didn't you?" They nodded. I stood up and looked them all in the eye, "What you just heard is part of the reason I'm here. What I told you all about me is true but that is not all."

Bulma frowned, "What are you trying to say?"

"I'll tell you ...but I'm only going to say this once. So I'm going to ask that you all go up to Kami's lookout ASAP. I'm sure you all know what that means if we have to meet up there?"

They all frowned. Gochi and Gohan spoke at the same time, "That earth is in trouble again."

I grimaced, "That's not all but you'll know everything once you get there. Make sure that everyone is going there, even the people that don't fight anymore this is too important to ignore." I saw there looks and decided I couldn't let be too upset, "Cheer up a little we'll beat what's coming, I'm going to kami's place now I'll see you there!" I smiled a little before instant Trans missioning out of there.

**~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*(Kami's Place; P)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~***

I reappeared next to dende; he flinched but still smiled at me. "Hello Keiko, I see that you have made it first."

"Hey Dende, I'm guessing you told all of the Z-fighters to meet up here?" I asked.

"Yea, the kai's also contacted me after your conversation with the spirit guardian." He sighed staring down at the earth from the lookout, "Earth is in very bad trouble, and we just got rid of Buu."

I sat down on the edge of the lookout. Staring straight ahead and mumbled, "This is only the beginning of shit to come."


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Mission Impossible

Dragonstar22: "It's official people. This story has made a mind of its own. I don't even know for sure what's going to happen. Be prepared for a load of twists and turns. LET THE STORY BEGIN! Read the disclaimer Keiko, MWAHHAAA!"

Keiko: Sweat drops, "... the author has lost their mind. Here's the disclaimer,"

Disclaimer: Dragonstar22 does not own Sailor moon, One Piece, Dragon ball z or any other anime or game that may appear in this, or their characters. She wishes she does, but at least she does own me and any other oc's. Now on with the story and remember R and R!(Warning mild cussing will be in the story here or there.)

'_Thoughts_'

"Speaking"

"**Telepath speech**_"_

_**/Inside of Keiko's head / **_

_**/**__Keiko's response inside head__**/**_

(TIME SKIP!)

~*~*=Point of view change

* * *

Chapter 10: Operation Mission Impossible, Training begins!

**Keiko POV**

I sighed looking at Launch argue with Hercule as the others gathered at the lookout. Apparently Videl decided that bringing Hercule and Buu up here was a good idea. Wrong, that was a horrible idea. He started ranting and half of the Z fighters got annoyed or pissed off. Surprisingly they really didn't have as much issues with Buu as they do with Hercule. I sweat dropped as Launch started shooting bullets at people, _'You know none of them has noticed I'm here since they got here. If I wasn't so stressed right now I would try to scare them.' _

Mr. Popo stood next to me, "Keiko everyone that you asked to be here is here...along with some extras."

I sighed again annoyed with how things are turning out. '_Man, I'm starting to sound like a depressed old lady sighing all the time... no better yet, Shikamaru from Naruto' _"Alright here I go." Masking my annoyance I walked over to all the Z fighters. "Hey! If you want to know why you're up here look at me." I yelled.

They all stopped and looked at me confused...well except for Hercule, he kept on going on his 'I'm the Champ' rant. A vein popped on the side of my head as I glared, "Would. You, please SHUT UP!"

He blinked, and then noticed I was glaring at him and paled, "I'll be quiet now."

I smirked turning my attention back to everyone, "Alright, now that I have your attention I'm going to tell you why you're all here. No matter what, don't interrupt or ask questions until the end. Why? Because the Earth will get blown to HFIL if you do." I paused forcing myself to put on a blank face, "First off I am Keiko Knight, the Dimensional Guardian and apparently everyone on this Lookout's Guardian Angel. Second, the first reason I came here was to setup a base for some of the people I helped out in another Dimension when they came and then train all of you at the same time. But unfortunately we don't have time to wait, because the enemy is already on the way. We only have four weeks at the most before their here. They aren't even the boss of the whole thing only pawns and they are much stronger than Kid Buu. This is much bigger than the Earth. Way bigger than Galaxies or Universes...no what's happening now is the beginning of war against a being that could summit every dimension to millenniums of darkness. Do you all understand what could happen?"

I stopped looking the in the eye they all looked at me seriously. I smirked and continued, "But I'm not going to let that happen without going down with a fight and I know you won't either. This is why I'm going to make sure the guardians of earth are prepared. I know I won't be able to get everyone on the level you need to be able to beat them, but brute power doesn't necessarily when a fight...it's good to have but you got to have a plan. I think I have one but you guys have to be willing to cooperate. Thirdly... well there's no third so I guess you guys can ask questions now." I said shrugging. '_I hate explaining things really... I'm not good at it.'_

Piccolo stepped up with his arms crossed, "How much stronger is the enemy than Buu?"

I blinked, '_Eh that's the only question? Well I could show them how strong I am,'_ "Um, I can't tell you an exact power level. So I'll show you mine." I closed my eyes and started powering up, the whole look out started to shake. I turned Super Saiyan, then Supersaiyan2 when I felt like there was another power barrier that I could break. It didn't feel the same as turning Super Saiyan. It felt calming instead of rage. I broke that barrier letting the calm wash over me.

Opening my eyes I saw that they looked stunned. Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo's eyes were wide open. Looking like a dear caught in headlights.

King Kai's voice startled everyone out their stupefied state, **"S-so it is true, that legend... it's you?" **Question marks appeared above my head asI looked up to the sky and tilted my head to the side, "Say what now?"

Goku grinned, "Hey King Kai, how've ya been!"

"**I'm been fine Goku. Keiko didn't you know that you're the child they talked about in the Dimension war! You know the story don't you?"**

I heard a gasp and turn my head to Mr. Popo pointing at me, "P-popo see's it now. You're look the same as you did all those years ago, but if you're back... that could only mean..."

Mr. Popo was cut off by King Kai,**"that the battle over the new Realms has begun and Osiron has returned."**

My face twisted into confusion. _'Why do I feel that I wasn't told everything by Kazumi and Ted?'_

_**/Because you weren't. That was something you were supposed to learn from us. Takara and I were going to tell you about it when we found your Saiyan side. But since the Kai brought it up you can hear it from him. But one thing is for sure...this isn't Osiron, this is someone else calling the remains of his power together. /**_

I shoved the questions I wanted to ask about why this was hidden from me aside. I wanted hear this story, "Uh, no I haven't heard of it...well maybe a piece of it. I've never heard the whole thing, can you tell me about it? I'm sure the rest of the Z fighters want to hear this too?"

"Yeah! We want to hear the legend! I bet it's a cool story", Goten shouted.

"NANI**?! You haven't heard of it? I knew that they should've made sure you had some of your memories of what happened...fine I'll tell you. All of you listen closely because I'm only going to tell long tale once! (He started to snort in laughter) Long tale, get it. Saiyans have long tails and you're a Saiyan, hahaaha!"**

I sweat dropped '_How can he laugh at that joke. I f he said except for Vegeta then I would've burst out laughing because Vegeta would've got pissed and said something. But this is too corny._' I plopped down where I was standing, "King Kai we get it. It's funny. Can we please hear the story? I have a plan for the shit we're going to have to go threw for the invasion and I don't want to forget."

"Story! Story! Story! Story!" Trunks and Goten chanted pumping their fists in the air. I sweat dropped and laughed when Gochi and Goku started to chant too,_ 'Goku is more like siblings to those two.'_

***Oh, alright. This is the story of how all of this began...***

* * *

(✪㉨✪)┌(・。・)┘ ｡**Flash Back **┗(＾0＾)┓ ｡*: (´・ω・人・ω・`)｡:゜ ｡

**(****Third POV)**

Three beings were standing in a Silver and Black space. The two men represented the Darkness and the good, a small girl was I the middle of them both. Half of her body was standing in the silver, while her other half was in the black abyss. A small Gold line of space represented their border from them being able to clash. This was where everything in the mortal dimensions began and where unfortunately the battle that determined the end resided.

The young girl was furious at her two male companions, "Daiki, I've had enough of your foolishness! How dare you proclaim there is no need for conflict or darkness in the worlds? Without the darkness all of your goody two shoes would be all soft and immature. What do you think will happen, if the gods from above start to rein hell upon us? We would be slaughtered! As much as we would want it, not all of the gods are pleased with you. There will come a time when they decide to snuff you out. Do you want all balance in this plane to disrupted, all hell will break loose. Just because their good now doesn't mean they can't turn to the dark side. Believe it or not the darkness motivates the good to actually stay good and fight for what's right. Need I remind you about what happened the last time the good got too comfortable? It was catastrophic. They could hardly defend themselves and almost started a new branch of evil that even Kuroki didn't condone." She said glaring at Daiki (1), the Deity that represented all that was good.

He paled remembering what happened. If Hikari hadn't of came back during that time the gods would've reined hell upon him. "B-but they haven't gotten close to that point and I don't think they will for a long time. So why not get rid of the darkness until the time comes to strengthen them up, Hikari to Kage? (2)" Daiki asked.

She opened her mouth to explain when she heard chuckling. She spun around quickly glaring at the Deity of darkness, "Oh and don't think I forgot about you Kuroki no baka!" He shut up quickly staring at her blankly as if he was innocent.

"You know that even though you represent everything that is dark or evil, you can't control all of your minions. If there was only evil around, the gods above would kill everything in this plane including you. Do you know why that is? It's because it would prove over half of them wrong. It'll prove that there shouldn't be free will in the mortal Plane! Why? Because eventually there's going to be someone under you who decides, _'Hey, why should I stay weak and settle for this planet when I could take over universes. Ooh and while I'm at it. Why don't I steal the crown from Kuroki? It's about time someone opposed that bastard then I can get dimensions too!'_ Every dimension would eventually succumb to darkness and there would be complete utter KO's with no sort of peace what so ever. (3)"

He rose an eyebrow, "So what do you propose we do, oh great one?" he asked sarcastically.

Hikari sighed '_I'm a child deity settling adult affairs. What has the dimensions come to'_, "Look, the point is you both can't last without the other. So why not we just have a battle every 2 millenniums to decide who would rein more than the other for 2 millenniums? That way it's fair and the loser doesn't get snuffed out completely, they have a chance to redeem themselves and rule the next two millenniums if they win the next time. But the winner will not be able to control the loser; it will be just more of the winner around. I'll deem who is the winner. On a planet I have prepared in an empty dimension will be where the warriors you choose from whatever dimension will battle in multiple tests, then finally in an arena to see who wins ultimately."

They both glanced at the other smirking, "Deal!"

"You better shape up your little pansies Daiki or this won't be any fun. They'll just roll over and die!" Kuroki boasted turning his back to them walking deeper into the darkness.

"I would worry about myself Kuroki. Light will always conquer darkness!" Daiki yelled at him before grinning at Hikari no Kage, "Hikari I think this'll work out after all. It's my chance to prove that you can still be powerful in peace. See you later!" He burst into doves leaving Hikari alone.

'I_ didn't think they would agree that easily. Oh, well at least I've finally got through to them that they can't last without the other.' _She was about to disappear when a cool chill passed over her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, her eyes widened feeling a foreign presence. She quickly twisted around to see a pair of gold and blue eyes staring at her.

"**You may have come up with an idea to stop them for now...but what will you do if a third party comes into play? This treaty you have established will not be enough to stop everything from being consumed to the dark realm. I am warning you since I've come to like you kit, there are beings that you do not know of who crave to have this realm under their thumb. These are beings that have higher ranking over the gods you know of. Even then there is someone higher than them. Don't get too comfortable kit or everything as you know it will be no more. It's up to you on what you choose to do... just know that you'll have to choose what you think is right when the time comes."** With that the eyes disappeared in a swirl of blue and gold.

Hikari stared at where the eyes once were, _'I have a feeling that shit will get complicated once again. When I don't know...but I'll be ready for it. That I promise.'_ With that she too vanished, in a flash of blue.

And that was how it was for 300 millenniums. The mortal plane was no more at risk of being overruled by either Darkness or good. There was balance. The gods found entertainment in watching these battles so there was no longer controversy about the mortals having free will or not. Everyone had settled...but they would find that there was a Supreme deity who was out, and wanted to crush them all. The last Dimension Battle was when he made his debut. The alarms went off, halting the fight. The planet they were on had no real atmosphere all you could see was stars and planets. Crimson red and black swirls started to appear all around space. They started to literally suck space inside making the swirls bigger. Panic and confusion quickly raced through everyone. The Gods started to pale as they noticed the swirls combining with each other, and sucking everything in more violently. Their worst nightmare was coming true.

A large hooded figure appeared his demonic power washed over everyone as he began to speak, **"Foolish, you should've listened to the girl when you had a chance! I suppose I should thank you after all... it was your ignorance to the warning that has let me break from my seal to conquer this realm. You will all bow down to me, Osiron Magnus. Hmm...such a pity, tell you what all of you attack me and my army outside the arena. You'll have ten minutes to see how futile it is to save your realm; this is your last chance. " **He cackled disappearing in a burst of flames.

Hikari stood up and frowned, '_So... the time has come, the battle for it all. I told them this would happen, but they thought I was paranoid. I'm glad I've prepared for this anyway.'_ She looked towards the two Goddess's sitting next to her; she nodded at them signaling that it was time to put her plan in action. They stood up as well as Hikari started to speak, "Listen up everyone! I had warned you long ago that this could happen. Someone has come to take over our realm. This is no time to fight each other or panic. We have to come together and fight this being before everything as we know it is lost! The only way we'll win is through teamwork, so put your differences aside for now. Emiko and Takara both have a group of special fighters that are more powerful that what you have seen in this tournament. I'm not stopping any of you from going out there and fighting but we'll take the commanders of his army the rest is all yours." She smirked powering up, "Now let's show that bastard that our realm will never bow down to him!"

"YEAH!" The gods of this realm were determined; they all rushed out of the stadium war cries spreading through the area. Emiko, Takara, and Hikari led their teams to the highest Ki's. They found Osiron with seven commanders in front of him.

Osiron stepped in front of them a crazed look on his face as he cackled, **"So you've finally made it. Guardian of Good and bad, the protector of the dimensions of this realm! It is an honor that I be the one to end your life. LET THE GAMES BEGIN! " **

Hikari narrowed her eyes at him as he took to the sky blasting off in the opposite direction. His commanders charged them. She glanced at Takara and Emiko, they both nodded and the three took off after Osiron, leaving their teams to meet Osiron's commanders head on.

The three caught up to Osiron,** "Three on one that doesn't seem too fair. No, matter it would take all three of you to even get a hit in."**

With that the battle of the realms began. The fight dragged on for days. On the third day Hikari and the two goddesses had enough, Osiron was worn out but he still was too powerful for them. They realized there was no other choice but to try to seal him again instead of destroying for good or either try to separate the evil from him. They decided on the latter, all three fused together creating Emirari, and gave the killing blow, "RAN...PU...KURO!" Two beams shot at Osiron; one of them was black the other white. They collided into each other at the end smashing into him. Nothing visible happened though.

"**Is that all...that was pathetic. That attack did no-"** He was cut off by himself screaming in pain. His body started fading into a black abyss behind him. The red and black swirls in space started to collapse on themselves; they too were being pulled onto the black abyss. **"W-w-what have you, YOU'VE DONE?!"**

Emirari collapsed to her knees and smiled, "I-it's over. That attack has taken all of your power away; your body is turning into evil energy and being devoured by the abyss. "

His body was transparent now, he snarled, **"This isn't over yet. I may have failed, but that doesn't mean there won't be others who want to claim this realm to the dark side. Oh, no there are plenty of other's far stronger than me that have their eyes on this realm. I'll be laughing at your death!" **Those were his finale words. The abyss closed up blinking out of the area as if it was never there. The price of that technique though was major.

"I'm glad that's over, but I know what he said was right. I hope that they make precautions for these things because I won't be able to." Those were Emirari's last words as the fusion defused and all three girls died right there.

A being higher up saw their battle and decided that they all three were going to be needed again and reincarnated them all into one body of a baby girl. It sent the child to a dimension where she would be able to learn about the dimensions in the realm that she once guarded and saved, she wouldn't know it though. It also made it so that either when she died or was needed once again she would be given the tittle of Guardian of Dimensions, but this time much more powerful and on a different rank.

* * *

ヽ(￣(ｴ)￣)ﾉ(ノ#-_-)ノ **FLASH BACK END**ヘ( ^o^)ノ＼(^_^ ) ¯\(°_o)/¯

"**This legend has been passed down for years but slowly faded into a myth. But all the Kais knew it and passed it down for generations."**

All of the Z fighters stared blankly then turned to me, "..."

I stared blankly blinking, "..."

"**Keiko you're still there?"**

My tail twitched but my face was still blank. My eyebrow was twitching rapidly, "...What. The. Fuck?!"


End file.
